secrets of the heart
by Phantom Plasma Dragon
Summary: Naruto gets some upgrades and becomes the badass he was always meant to be. Starts with Mizuki and goes all the way until part one ends. WARNING This story may contain language not suitable for children. Reader discretion is advised. Contains Gender bending and suggestive themes. Will be a harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings it is I Phantom Plasma Dragon with Secrets of the Heart. This story is the combined work of myself and Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom-sempai.**

 **TTJOD "Yo Mizuki-no-traitor do the disclaimer."**

 **Mizuki "Phantom Plasma Dragon-sama and the idiot do not own Naruto only original jutsu and characters."**

 **TTJOD holding a purple light saber with a sickly sweet smile on his face asks "Who sea you calling idiot, traitor?"**

 **Mizuki gulping said "I was talking about Naruto."**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A blonde haired boy could be seen unrolling a very old scroll that looked to have seen better days. This boy had sparkling blue eyes, and tan skin. He was dressed in a orange and blue jumpsuit and was known as a trouble maker. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto and he is the container of the Kyuubi. Earlier today he had once again failed his genin exams and now was doing a supposed secret test his sensei Mizuki told him about. All he had to do was steal the secret scroll, and learn a jutsu from it.

He with a happy smile on his face looked over the scroll and instantly scowled spotting something called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He skipped this one along with the two under it. He landing on one that caught his interest read it. The jutsu was called Five Pillars; Enhancement of the Five Elements Jutsu. If Naruto was reading it right, it basically gave him all five of the basic elements and then enhanced them. It even had an example. Fire Style could be enhanced to Blaze style. It had two handsigns and they were Bird and Snake. He smiled and practiced the two handsigns. He getting that down moved to the next jutsu and blinked as this jutsu also sounded kick ass. It was called Animal Kingdom; Summoning of the Inner Animal. If he read this one right it would bring forth his inner animal and give him a major boost. This one had five handsigns so he took a little more time remembering this one.

He nodding to himself moved to the next jutsu and blinked as this one was a truly forbidden Jutsu. It was called the Earth Grudge Fear. This one confused him as it seemed to talk about threads and clay. This one had a bunch of handsigns and he knew that it would take him a while to learn all of these. He wanted this jutsu though so he decided to look at any other jutsu hopefully it would help him get these handsigns down. He looking at the Shadow clone jutsu blinked as it gave all of the information it learned back to the user. He quickly learned the handsigns to this one. He smiling did the Shadow clone jutsu and cheered when about 400 clones appeared. He getting the attention of 100 of them had them write down the handsigns to the Earth Grudge Fear and go practice them. The clones nodding took off. He looking for another jutsu blinked spotting one called Sword of Legends; Awaken The Soul Slayer. If he read this one right, this jutsu basically summoned a weapon from somewhere, and if he could bond with it, he would own it. This had ten handsigns. He waiving to 100 more clones had them go practice this one along with the Kunai Shadow Clone, Shuriken Shadow clone and Exploding Shadow clone.

He looking over the scroll one last time blinked finding a forbidden ninjutsu called Bone Dragon's Roar. It he was reading it and looking at the images correctly he would be able to fire a powerful destructive beam out of his mouth. It had forty handsigns. He assigned this to another one hundred clones. This left him with 100 hundred clones. He nodding made them practice the other jutsu, so that he could get them down to one handsign. He rolling the scroll back up yawned as he was sleepy. With good reason as he had been up all night trying to get that stupid clone jutsu down. He laying his head on the scroll curled up and went to sleep.

It would be about two hours when Iruka Umino would wake him up with a yell. Naruto popping to his feet and putting a hand over his heart, glared at Iruka and said "Don't do that Iruka-sensei. You nearly gave me an heart attack."

Iruka with an twitching eyebrow asked "Naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll?"

Naruto blinking said "Because Mizuki-sensei said it was part of the test."

Iruka hearing this narrowed his eyes and asked "What test?"

Naruto blinking said "Mizuki-sensei told me that there was a secret test. He said that I had to steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it." Naruto smiling brightly said "I learned a Jutsu from it, that means I passed."

Iruka hearing what Naruto said quickly put the pieces together on who had been messing with Naruto's scores. He then spotting something gleaming heading towards Naruto pushed him out of the way and was hit in the back by a Shuriken. Naruto spotting this, ran over to Iruka and asked "Iruka-sensei are you alright?"

Iruka said "Run Naruto."

Mizuki then appeared with a smirk on his face. He asked "Hey Naruto wanna know why the village hates you?"

Naruto hearing this looked at Mizuki. Iruka quickly said "You can't it's forbidden."

Mizuki snorting said "Naruto you and all of the other brats were told that 13 years ago the Yodaime killed the Kyuubi. Well that was a lie, you see instead he trapped it in the form of a child." He now gaining a sick smirk said "That child was you demon."

Naruto hearing this put the pieces together and felt like his world shattered. Mizuki spotting this pulled out another Shuriken and tossed it at Naruto. Iruka moving once again was hit by the Shuriken and said "RUN NARUTO!" Naruto hearing this, took off running with the secret scroll in his arms.

A little later Naruto was hiding behind a tree, listening to Mizuki and Iruka talk about him. He couldn't help but smile hearing that Iruka believed in him. His eyes widened when Mizuki said "I was gonna kill you later but sense you like getting in my way I'll end you now."

Naruto dropping the forbidden scroll blurred forward and kicked Mizuki away from Iruka. He with fury in his eyes said "You stay away from my sensei your dirty stinking traitor."

Mizuki smirking said "Oh look the little demon comes to protect his pathetic sensei."

Naruto narrowing his eyes blinked and went through two handsigns. He shutting his eyes cried out " **Kinjutsu: Five Pillars; Enhancement of the Five Elements Jutsu!** " Naruto felt energy flood his body. He letting it flow out of him opened his mouth wide and blinked when black fire shot out of his mouth. He then felt what could only be rocks and dirt cover his left arm. He could feel a strong wind current covering his right arm and he could hear the howl it was creating. He feeling lightning wrapping around his left leg, could smell it burning the grass beneath him. His right leg then became drenched in what felt like an ocean. All five elements then slammed into his body forcing him to his knees.

He standing to his feet with shaking hands, went through the five handsigns needed for the next jutsu. He finishing it cried out " **Kinjutsu: Animal Kingdom; Summoning of the Inner Animal!** " He screamed as his vision was filled with the image of a Lion chasing down it's prey, and walking through a thick grassland. He then roared like a lion would, and felt his muscles bulge out and his nails transform into claws. He panting sent the message to his clones practicing the Earth Grudge Fear to actually do it. He called out " **Kinjutsu: Earth Grudge Fear!** " He screamed very loudly as it felt like his body was ripped apart and the palms of his hands started to hurt. He looking at his hands gained wide eyes spotting little mouths where his palms used to be. He could also see what looked like thick black thread inside of the mouth.

He then blinked when the clones practicing the Swords of Legend actually did the jutsu. He hating his clones cried out " **Kinjutsu: Swords of Legend; Awaken the Soul Slayer!** " He wanted to scream but his voice was horse as a long black handle appeared in the middle of his chest. He with shaking hands grabbed the handle and pulled it out. This brought forward a large blue blade , the kanji for Oathkeeper and Wave shining on both sides of the sword. Naruto holding the sword, watched as a long black chain appeared from the end of the sword. Naruto panting for air, looked Mizuki dead in the eyes. He lifting his still shaking right hand said "I'm gonna stop you." Naruto then ran towards Mizuki who laughed thinking that Naruto was going to be an easy fight. His eyes widened when his right arm was turned into dust.

He jumping back snarled and tossed some Kunai at Naruto. Naruto spotting this gained wide eyes when the kunai stopped in mid-air. The kunai turned around and headed straight for Mizuki who was hit in the legs. Naruto spotting this rushed towards Mizuki and slammed his hand on the man's chest. His eyes widened when black thread burst from Mizuki's back covered in blood and holding Mizuki's beating heart. Naruto watching as Mizuki fell to the ground dead grabbed his head as it was filled with images he had never seen before. He could hear words, conversations, he could even feel pain. He wanted to rip his own head off. At this moment his other cloned dispelled and he was hit with the full force of their memories. This was his breaking point and he passed out. At that moment some Anbu arrived and grabbed him, Iruka and the scroll.

Naruto opening his eyes sat up and blinked finding himself on a beach. Standing to his feet he looked around and could see nothing but the beach everywhere he looked. He then hearing the sound of waves crashing turned and blinked spotting a puddle. Walking over to it he peered into it and blinked spotting an beautiful woman smiling at him. She held her hand out to him. He reaching for it, blinked when she pulled him into the puddle. He looking around now found himself standing in the middle of the ocean, with large rocks all around him. He looking for her blinked finding her standing on a rock. Climbing on it he asked "Who are you and what is this place."

She smiling at him said "This place is your mindscape, or it is now. It used to be a dirty nasty sewer, but I think this suits you better."

Naruto hearing this couldn't argue as a sewer didn't sound that appealing. He smiling said "You didn't tell me your name."

She giggling said "I don't know if you're ready for my name yet, but it's…."

Naruto blinked as he hadn't hear a word. He shaking his head asked "Could you repeat that?"

She giggling said "I said my name is Oathkeeper."

Naruto smiling said "It's nice to meet you Oathkeeper."

She blinking smiled brightly and said "You heard my name. Terrific."

Naruto looking at her like she had lost her head asked "Am I missing something here?"

She nodding grabbed his hand and said "If you didn't hear my name this meeting would pretty much be pointless. You see I'm the sword you summoned. I'm your soul slayer or Zanpakto."

Naruto hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "You're that huge sword I had to pull out of my chest?"

She giggling said "Yes. You see unlike what you're thinking I was not summoned from some mythical plane. I Naruto-kun was created from a half of your soul along with your prisoner."

Naruto hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "You came from my soul?"

She nodding said "Yes it's the reason why I'm so gorgeous. Your soul Naruto-kun is as pure as the driven snow, even with the Kyuubi attached to you. Enough about that thought let's talk about my abilities."

Naruto blinked paid close attention to her. She smiling said "In my current form I have the ability to cut through anything, absorb energy, good and bad, create a barrier around you, create waves of energy and using my chain pull items towards you."

Naruto hearing this could see how those abilities would come in handy he then asked "You said current form, are there others?"

She giggling said "Very good Naruto-kun. Yes I have a few more forms. The first two are called Shikai and Bankai. These are the two you should be working for now. I'll tell you now though that you're a long way from achieving Bankai. Shikai not so much."

Naruto nodded to this. She smiling said "Come on. It's time to meet your inner animal."

Naruto blinked when she dragged him below the waters. His eyes turned to circles finding himself in a huge grassland now. He looking around blinked spotting a huge golden lion looking at him. It yawning said " **So I'm your inner animal. I'm the noble and proud Lion. With me blah, blah, blah.** "

Naruto blinked hearing this. The Lion yawning again said " **Look I'm gonna be frank with you. I'm only interested in two things. Fighting and women. When either of those two is happening around you I'll be ready to help. That doesn't mean that my wisdom and knowledge isn't ready for you to use.** " It closing both of it's eyes said " **Also because of me you now have perfect chakra control and can now do genjutsu. You should get good with those because Lions are ambush predators.** "

Naruto nodded to this. He blinked when Oathkeeper appeared and said "Now it's time to meet the Kyuubi."

Naruto watched as his inner Animal popped up and said " **Count me in!** "

He sweat dropped but blinked finding himself standing in a very dark cave, with the sound of water dripping. He was wondering where the fox was, until two very large blood red eyes appeared. He feeling hot air blow on him blinked when a deep demonic voice said " **So my jailer finally comes to visit his prisoner.** "

The cave then lit up and Naruto got his first look at the actual nine tailed fox. It was laid out on the cave floor somehow trapped by stalagmites. Naruto looking to his left blinked spotting his inner animal pissing on the floor. He shaking his head asked "So are you a male or a female?"

The Kyuubi hearing this sweat dropped and said " **Female.** "

Naruto hearing this nodded and asked "Are all the tailed beast female?"

Kyuubi feeling the sweat drop get bigger said " **All except Hachibi.** "

Naruto nodding asked "Do I get any cool powers from you?"

Kyuubi wanting to face fault said " **Yes you have enhanced regeneration. What would take a normal human weeks or even months to heal, only takes you a day or two.** "

Naruto nodding asked "Am I already healed from the damage those Kinjutsu did to my body?"

Kyuubi snorting said " **Yes you little idiot. That damn Earth Grudge Fear was jumbled up with another Kinjutsu. I had to fix it up, and now you have the Earth Grudge Fear and whatever the other one was.** "

Naruto nodding asked "Do you know if I have the enhanced elemental affinities?"

Kyuubi nodding again said " **Yes you have the blaze enhancement to fire, the particle enhancement to earth, the howling enhancement to wind, the absolute enhancement to lightning and the black enhancement to water.** "

Naruto hearing this smiled and said "Sweet."

Kyuubi rolling her eyes said " **You also gained the Iron Sand, Gold Sand, Magnetic, and Psychic elements.** "

Naruto hearing this blinked and was about to say something when Oathkeeper said "No more talking to the fox. You need to wake up, it's morning time and the one known as Old Man wishes to speak with you about last night."

Naruto nodding said "Sure Oathkeeper-chan."

He then faded away missing Oathkeeper sticking her tongue out at Kyuubi who rolled her eyes. Naruto's inner animal laying down in the cave smirked at this.

* * *

 **Review or be forced to watch Danzig make love to Gai and Orochimaru lick a chocolate covered Lee clean!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto opening his eyes blinked finding himself in a hospital room hooked up to many machines. He was about to take them out when he heard a cough. He turning his head blinked spotting the old man standing at edge of his bed with an amused look on his face. Naruto looking the old man dead in the eyes asked "Just when were you going to tell me about the giant fox sitting inside of me?"

Sarutobi flinching hearing this sat down in the chair and said "I was going to tell you when you were ready. I was trying to give you a normal life."

Naruto rolling his eyes said "Old Man the villagers made sure I didn't have a normal life so that was pointless."

Sarutobi sighing said "Yes I see that. Now tell me about last night, and start from the beginning."

Naruto nodding informed the old man about everything that happened, including the genin exam. Once he was finished he blinked spotting the old man rubbing his temples. Sarutobi sighing said "It seems as Iruka was right. Mizuki had been tampering with your scores. This means he and I will have to go back through the years of your test and fix the mistakes."

He sighing said "I hate paperwork."

Naruto feeling bad for the old man was about to tell him about the Shadow clones when Oathkeeper, Kyuubi and Leo said " _ **Don't you dare give him that information for free. See if he can get you some new clothes, a better home, a training ground, and a few scrolls on genjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu and creating your own jutsu, also medical jutsu.**_ "

Naruto nodding asked "Hey old man wanna know the secret to defeating paperwork?"

Sarutobi hearing this quickly got on his knees and said "Yes please give it to me. I'll give you anything you want."

Naruto sweat dropped and thought " _The paperwork must really be getting to him._ " Naruto coughing said "Alright here's what I need. I need new clothes, because these orange and blue ones, while I like them aren't exactly fit for a ninja, I need a better home, as living in a shitty apartment is not for me anymore, a private training ground so I can practice my skills away from prying eyes, some scrolls on genjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, medical jutsu, Fuinjutsu and creating my own jutsu."

Sarutobi having pulled out a notepad had written everything down and said "Done, now tell me the secret."

Naruto smiling said "Shadow Clones."

He watched as Sarutobi face palmed and said "It was right there in front of me the entire time."

He sighing asked "Would you like to get your new clothes now?"

Naruto jumping out of the bed and disconnecting the machines said "You know it."

Sarutobi smiling said "Come follow me so that we may take care of your little list."

Naruto nodding summoned Oathkeeper in her sheath and tied her to his waist with her chain. He then followed the old man out of the hospital.

He followed the old man to a building he had always wanted to go in, but had been terrified he would be treated like he was in the other stores. He taking a deep breath walked into the store and felt his eyes almost pop out spotting all of the weapons, clothing and scrolls lining the walls. He could hear Oathkeeper giggling at his face. He hearing the old man talk to someone turned and blinked spotting a rather burly man with short brown hair talking to the old man. He blinked when the man smiled at him and said "Kid you are welcome to shop here anytime you want."

Naruto hearing this smiled and nodded to the man. He walking over to the clothes, started looking for something that suited him. He blinked when Oathkeeper told him to pick black tank top. He picking it, slid it over his head and had to admit it felt good. He then spotting a pair of metal platted gloves put them on his hands and liked the way they felt. He spotting a pair of jeans with holes in the knees picked them, and walked into the backroom to change into them. He walking out in them liked the way they felt. He kicking off his old beat up blue ninja sandals put on a pair of steel toed boots. He then spotting two armbands picked them out and put them around each arm. He finding a mirror looked himself over and couldn't help but feel that something was missing. He then spotting a black bandana with a skull and a black mask that extended from just below his nose to this neck grabbed them and put them on. He looking in the mirror nodded as this was his look.

He walking over to the old man asked "What do you think?"

Sarutobi looking him over said "It's more like a ninja, and could possibly be imposing."

Naruto smiled at this. He then hearing a bell chimed watched as a girl with brown hair, porcelain skin, and doe brown eyes walked in carrying a large scroll. She not even paying attention to her surroundings said "I finished the weapons ordered Dad. I even tested them."

The burly man laughing said "Ten-Ten we have company."

The girl hearing this looked at who was in the building. When her eyes landed on Naruto she blushed and thought " _Hello Hottie._ " She shaking her head walked over to him and asked "What's your name?"

Naruto was about to answer when Leo said " **Say My nam** **e is unimportant what is important is finding out how and angel such as yourself fell to earth.** "

Naruto blinking said what Leo had said and blinked when Ten-Ten blushed deeply. Naruto hearing laughter turned to Sarutobi and asked "Old man what next?"

Sarutobi smiling said "We go find you a new home. I've already got the scrolls you asked for and I have the perfect training ground for you."

Naruto nodding turned to Ten-Ten and said "It was nice meeting the two of you Owner-san, Tenshi-chan."

He then left the store behind Sarutobi. Ten-Ten with a heavy blush on her face asked "Who was that dad?"

The man laughing said "Someone you should watch carefully as he ascends to the status of legend."

Later Naruto could be sitting in his new training ground. Around him clones could be seen practicing the many jutsu he had read on the scrolls, some could be seen drawing seals, others were practicing with the new threads he could summon. The original Naruto was doing Push-ups while weighing his body down with his earth affinity. He was basically doing push ups with his body weighing 200 pounds. Why he was doing this, well he wanted to be stronger and his body needed to be in better shape for the training Oathkeeper and Kyuubi had planned for him. He was also increasing the power of his mind as he had realized that with a better grip on strategy he could understand things before charging in. Plus if he was going to be making Genjutsu he needed to be smart enough to trap his victims better.

He had been doing this for about two hours and was just now starting to feel the effects of the weighted down body. That didn't mean he wasn't sweating, no he had taken off his new shirt and his body was very sweaty. One of his clones finishing up the book the art of war closed his eyes and said "That was the most boring book I have ever read."

He then dispelled. Naruto had to agree with the clone the book was boring, but it had given him a few pointers for a battle. Another clone finishing his book said "The Human Anatomy is one scary and freaky thing."

It shivering asked "Why in the hell do we have to have so much liquid in our body?"

It then dispelled and Naruto had to stop himself from puking at what he learned. The next clone closing his book on the mind and how it's working said "Next time I see Ino I'm giving her a bundle of flowers. That was the most complex shit I have ever read."

It then dispelled and Naruto agreed with the clone. A clone finishing it's book on toxins and poisonous flowers said "To die by poison is such a painful death."

It then dispelled. Naruto rolled his eyes as this clone was a little too dramatic. The clone reading the latest version of the bingo book said "Most of these people are freaks. Even this one about the Green Beast of Konoha."

He then dispelled and Naruto gained wide eyes and said "I pray to god to never meet the Green Beast of Konoha, ever."

He then stopping his push ups switched to sit ups. Another clone of his reading the book about genjutsu stopped and wrote something down on the paper below him. It then went back to reading. The clone practicing with his fire jutsu called out " **Fire Style; Great Fireball Jutsu!** "

A huge black fireball went soaring at a dummy. Another clone cried out " **Fire Style; Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** "

12 medium sized fireballs tore into the dummy. Another clone said " **Fire Style; Fire Dragon Jutsu!** "

A huge black dragon made of fire swallowed a dummy. Naruto looking at the group of clones said "Dispel you've done what you're supposed to do." The clones nodding all dispelled. Naruto closing his eyes for about ten minutes said "All of those fire jutsu and I've already got them down. No handsigns neither." He then went back to his sit-ups.

Naruto would continue this for the next week, getting stronger, smarter and faster. He had even started creating his own jutsu. His clones had also pulled off the Bone Dragon's Roar. It was kinda badass if Naruto had to say so. He could now use Oathkeeper with ease. It was like she was his arm, and she loved it. He had also gained a lot of muscle and was up to 650 pounds. The thing that made Naruto was the proudest about was the genjutsu he had created around his mask and bandana. He didn't even have to take the mask off to eat of drink, and he had freaked Ayame out the first time he had did so. He had created a few seals also, but they were mainly for his clothes. He had created self repair seals, and a few insulating seals. Right now he was walking towards the academy reading the scroll his clone had written about Genjutsu. In his pockets were other scrolls about genjutsu or other types of jutsu. He also had his brand new headband as his other armband. He at first was going to put it on his forehead, but then decided to replace his armband with it. He walking through the gates, walked past the glaring parents and into the building. He walking down the halls said "Genjutsu invade one or two of the five senses."

Reaching where he was supposed to be he opened the door and said "A double layered Genjutsu often takes up more then one sense."

He ignoring the eyes on him found a seat beside the sleeping Shikamaru and sat down. He rolling up the scroll looked at Iruka and said "Sorry I'm late you see this talking firefly wanted to teach me how to fly, and I was all for it. I followed the firefly to it's clearing and it told me in order to fly I must believe and have a pure heart. Well I closed my eyes and to my shock was able to fly. So I flew to Kumo and got a bottle of Sake and a new pipe for the old man. When I got back I found out that the Sake was spoiled so I had to pour it out. The pipe I had gotten for the old man had been stolen so."

Iruka hearing this blinked and shook his head. Coughing he informed everyone that he was proud of them and that they were now ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. He then getting to the teams stopped when he got to team seven and said "Team seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto hearing this wanted to groan as he was on a team with Sasuke, but kept it to himself. Iruka ignoring Sakura's outburst told the class about the other teams. He then said the sensei would be here to pick them up after lunch. Naruto once Iruka stopped talking reaching into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. Placing it on the desk he pushed some chakra into the kanji for flowers. A poof of smoke later and a bunch of purple flowers appeared. Naruto picking them up and ignoring the eyes on him handed the flowers to Ino and said "Here you go Ino. I feel some respect for you."

He once she took the flowers sat back down and pulled out his scroll about Genjutsu and started to read once again. Ino looking at the flowers, held them out to make sure they weren't a prank. When nothing happened she smelled the flowers and smiled as they smelled heavenly. She liked them, because they were her favorite color. She looking at Sasuke actually started to think. Sasuke would never have given her flowers or said that he respected her. She looking at the reading Naruto liked his new look, and thought that the sword attached to his waist gave him this badass feeling. She smiling decided that Sakura could have Sasuke, she wanted Uzumaki Naruto now.

A few hours later Naruto was once again in his training ground as he pondered his sensei. Hatake Kakashi had not only showed up four hours late, but had been very cryptic and had given them a supposed order not to eat breakfast before tomorrows test. Naruto putting a finger on his chin said "He's trying to get us to read in between the lines. He didn't order us not to eat, it was only a suggestion. The 33.3 percent of failure is most likely meant to get us to work together." He nodding to himself said "The being 4 hours late things is what stumps me." He shrugging created a few clones and said "Oh well I'll deal with whatever may come tomorrow, for now it's time to try out my new genjutsu." He smirked when the clones groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning at 10 Naruto walked into the training ground once again reading a scroll this one about medical jutsu. He blinked when Sakura screamed "YOU'RE LATE BAKA!"

Naruto lowering his scroll blinked spotting her with make-up on and no weapons pouch. Shaking his head he said "Actually as long as Sensei hasn't arrived yet I'm early."

Sakura was about to say something when Kakashi arrived in a poof of smoke. She screamed "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi eye smiled and said "You see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long away around."

Sakura screamed that he was liar, while Naruto nodded and said "Understandable a black cat crossing your path is bad luck."

Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto and turned to Sasuke who just grunted. Kakashi then explained the test and watched as Sakura and Sasuke vanished. He looking at Naruto asked "Why didn't you hide like the others?"

Naruto sitting down on the ground said "Because I know that this test is about teamwork. I also know that neither one of them would listen to a word I say or work with me. So I'm gonna let them have a go at you before I try to talk some sense into them."

Kakashi blinked and said "Okay." On the inside he was thinking " _Hokage-sama said he had been expanding his horizons, but to figure out the test without lifting a finger. Insane._ "

He then pulled out his book and waited for someone to attack. He didn't have to wait long, as Sasuke attacked him with a pretty good effort, but ended up buried up to his neck anyway. He then trapped Sakura in a very weak genjutsu and sweat dropped when the girl fainted on the spot. He then watched as Naruto rescued Sasuke and tried to tell the boy about the true meaning of the test, but Sasuke just brushed him off. He sighed when the same thing happened with Sakura. He walking towards Naruto said "Those two are so lucky that I'm being ordered to pass this group."

Naruto hearing this quirked and eyebrow and asked "Ordered by who?"

Kakashi sighing said "The Council and Hokage-sama."

Naruto scratching his head said "The council has no control over you unless they're holding something like that book you're reading hostage. The Old Man most likely wants to see how strong I've gotten in a week, and trusts you with me."

Kakashi nodding said "Exactly, plus I requested you and Sasuke and didn't really care who the third member was."

Naruto nodding said "Well I guess I'd better give it a go then."

Kakashi nodded. Naruto standing up said "I hope you're ready sensei as my clones hate this." Naruto lifting his hands up said " **Genjutsu; Eye of Darkness!** "

Kakashi's eyes widened finding himself in a dark abyss. He feeling something hit his body quickly dispelled the illusion and blinked finding Naruto gone. He looking around was wondering where Naruto was, when he noticed something off. The ground was swirling together. His eyes widened realizing that he was still in a genjutsu. He dispelling this one, blinked as everything was normal, but Naruto was still gone. He deciding to stop playing lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. Naruto in a tree not far from Kakashi spotting this cursed and said "Fuck a Sharingan. Genjutsu are out for now."

He taking a deep breath cried out " **Fire Style; Fire Lion Jutsu!** "

Kakashi turning gained wide eyes when a large lion made of black flames came barreling at him. He going through handsigns said " **Water Style; Water Bullet Jutsu!** "

From the river a huge bullet of water hit the lion and steam filled the air. Naruto spotting the steam curled his middle finger up and cried out " **Absolute Lightning Style; Convulsive Currents Jutsu!** "

Kakashi with wide eyes jumped back out of the steam just as what looked like black and red lightning ripped through the steam. Naruto knowing that Kakashi was out of the steam dashed towards the water. He getting there blinked when Kakashi appeared in front of him. He noticed that Kakashi's Sharingan was glued to his hands. Smirking he curled his pinky finger up and said " **Black Water Style; Water Hydra Jutsu!** "

Kakashi's eyes widened when a huge black 7 headed dragon rose out of the river and came flying at him. He replacing himself with a log winced when the log was not only ripped to pieces but was dragged under. He looking at Naruto who was looking at him said "That's three affinities and Three A-rank jutsu."

Naruto dashing toward Kakashi channeled wind chakra into his hand. He blasting it forward said " **Howling Wind Style; Fist of the Angry Wind God Jutsu!** "

Kakashi nearly shit a brick when a huge glowing fist of wind came towards him. He using his earth affinity sunk underground and shivered hearing the fist sail over his position. Naruto spotting Kakashi in the ground jumped into the air and drew his fist back he cried out " **Particle Earth Style; Mold Breaker Jutsu!** "

He then punched the ground and Kakashi watched as the ground literally split open and could feel it shaking below him. He jumping out of the ground ran towards Naruto intent on making Naruto fight with his hands. Naruto seeing this dashed toward Kakashi and met the man head on. Kakashi was shocked that his Sharingan was unable to predict Naruto's moves and he was relying on his skills alone to dodge and counter Naruto's attacks. Naruto swinging at Kakashi was kicked back. This is what he had wanted as he coiled up on his legs and bounced forward while saying " **Taijutsu; Lion's Strike!** "

Kakashi dodging felt the surge of wind that attack had created. Naruto landing on his hands flipped over and opened his mouth wide. He building up fire chakra in his mouth screamed out " **Fire Style; Fire Dragon's Roar Jutsu!** "

Kakashi gained wide eyes hearing this and quickly replaced himself with a log. He was glad he did because where he had been standing was a pyre of black flames. Naruto landing on his feet put his hands together with his two pointer fingers pointing to the sky. He smirking said "Get ready sensei this is my first attempt at a combat seal."

He then pushed chakra into his hands and said " **Fuinjutsu; 9 Locks of Pain!** "

Kakashi gained wide eyes spotting the center of his chest, his hands, his shoulders, his knees and his feet start glowing with seals. He was then forced to the ground in pain as the seals starting searing his skin. Kakashi closing one of his eyes struggled to reach his kunai pouch. Reaching it he pulled out a Kunai and tossed it at Naruto. Naruto spotting this stopped pushing chakra into the seal and dodged the Kunai. Kakashi quickly removed the seals from his body and looked at Naruto. Naruto spotting Kakashi clear of his seals said "Alright Sensei. Try this on for size."

He lifting up his hands and closing his eyes said " **Iron Sand and Gold Sand combination: 5 Spears of Destiny Jutsu!** "

Kakashi felt his mouth drop open spotting a mixture of Iron Sand and Gold Sand fusing into 5 large shining spears. He blinked as they were just floating there. Naruto opening his eyes said "Okay here we go." He then launched the surprisingly fast spears at Kakashi who dodged them, but was shocked when the spears tried to attack him from behind. He now dodging the spears that were obviously being controlled by Naruto was both impressed by Naruto's show of skill and excited at the thought of having such a powerful student. His eyes then noticed that one of Naruto's eyes had closed and he seemed to be panting. Kakashi quickly came to the conclusion that this jutsu must have used a lot of Naruto's chakra. He dodging two spears dashed toward Naruto and hit the boy in the chest. Naruto flying backwards rolled on the ground and flipped to an upright position. Naruto spotting his spears returning to sand panted and said "That was hard."

He standing up was going for Oathkeeper when the timer rang. Naruto hearing this sighed in relief, and noticed that Kakashi had done the same. Kakashi walking over to Naruto and putting his headband down said "Test is over follow me to the stumps."

Naruto nodding followed Kakashi and blinked finding a fuming Sakura tied to a stump and a brooding Sasuke beside her tied to another stump. Kakashi motioning for him to take a seat in front of the stump watched as Naruto sat down in front of the stump. He coughing said "Now I'm pretty sure the two of you heard what I said before my battle with Naruto, but in case you didn't. I am being forced to pass this team, because if it were up to me I'd take Naruto as my apprentice and have you to removed from the ninja program."

He looking at Sakura said "You Sakura are plain out pathetic being defeated by very simple genjutsu you should easily be able to break out of."

He ignoring the scowl appearing on her face said "You Sasuke are good I will give that to you, but you're too arrogant and think that your last name makes you undefeatable."

Naruto nodded to this and Sasuke huffed. Kakashi turning to Naruto said "You Naruto have the potential to be a legend and you didn't even use that sword of yours. I personally am very impressed with your skills in the five elements, and your new usage of genjutsu."

Naruto was beaming at this. Kakashi then said "I only have one question?"

Naruto said "Ask it?"

Kakashi asked "I've never heard of any of those jutsu, so my question is did you create all of them?"

Naruto smiling even though they couldn't tell nodded and said "Yes Kakashi-sensei I created each and everyone of the jutsu I used. The spears was only a theory. My taijutsu style I also made."

Kakashi hearing this shook his head and asked "How many jutsu have your created?"

Naruto beaming said "I've created 16 genjutsu including the one on my bandana and mask. 24 Ninjutsu, including the ones I used today. 4 taijutsu styles, two working well with my genjutsu, two being wild. Two Kenjutsu styles, one going along with either of my genjutsu based taijutsu, the other working with my wild style. 7 Fuinjutsu, including the ones on my gloves and the one that had been on you. 1 medical jutsu, I'm still reading about the human anatomy and other things, plus I really haven't had the time."

Kakashi's jaw was scraping the ground, and he wasn't alone. Sakura was gaping and Sasuke was doing a perfect imitation of a fish. Sarutobi with the council and other jonin had let his pipe hit the ground hearing this. The civilian council were thinking of ways to make Naruto teach Sasuke his jutsu. The Shinobi council were looking at Naruto like he had said the Kyuubi was a female and friendly. Well except for Tsume Inuzuka who was looking at Naruto with hearts for eyes. Asuma Sarutobi was standing there, his cigarette long forgotten on the ground. Kurenai Yuhi was excited to hear that Naruto had created 16 genjutsu in a week. Kakashi shaking his head said "You've been busy in the week before team placements."

Naruto nodding said "Yeah the traitor Mizuki opened my eyes. I can't be a goof anymore. I needed to be a serious shinobi ready to kill or be killed at a moments notice."

Kakashi hearing this could only nod and respect Naruto for realizing this. He cutting Sakura and Sasuke loose said "Well then I have to report to Hokage-sama about this. You three go home and get some rest. Meet here tomorrow at 8 in the morning for our first mission."

Naruto smiling said "Will do Sensei."

He then got up and left, pulling out his scroll and writing down the flaws in his jutsu and his performance today. Sakura shaking her head turned to Sasuke and asked "Sasuke-kun want to go out to celebrate becoming genin?"

Sasuke huffing said "No."

He then got up and walked away. Sakura deflated hearing this. She then shaking her head said "I know I'll go talk to Ino-bunta. Her team probably failed and she's most likely crying about it." She then took off running towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Naruto realizing that he was running low on Ink decided to stop by the Higarashi Shinobi Supply store. He walking in smiled at Rusty and said "Hello Rusty."

Rusty laughing said "Naruto little man."

Naruto walking over to the ink picked a bottle up and picked up a few scrolls also. He walking to the counter placed them down and said "I'll also take some ninja wire and a few bow staffs."

Rusty nodding handed Naruto the stuff and said "That'll be 1000 ryo."

Naruto smiling put the money down and said "Thanks Rusty. See you later."

He then walked out of the shop heading to his home to drop the stuff he had just got off and head to the ramen stand for some ramen. Rusty was about to head to the backroom when a panting Ten-Ten came into the shop and asked "Has Naruto been here yet?"

Rusty blinking said "You just missed him."

Ten-Ten hearing this groaned and said "Damn it Lee."

Rusty now curious asked "Why did you want to talk to Naruto?"

Ten-Ten closing the shop and turning the sign to say closed walked over to her dad and said "Dad me and my team decided to watch the other genin in their test. The others weren't that interesting, but when we came to see Naruto's we got to see what I'm sure is the best the younger genin have to offer. I mean dad Naruto-kun had his sensei on his toes, and was firing powerful jutsu like they were party favors. He even made these huge spears out of two types of sand and made his sensei dodge them. He was about to use his sword when the timer rung, but dad I'm telling you I think if he had used his sword, Naruto-kun would be a jonin right now."

Rusty hearing this laughed and said "Ten-Ten it's okay if you have a crush on him. You don't have to exaggerate his battle."

Ten-Ten groaning said "Dad I like Neji, and I'm not exaggerating."

Rusty smiling said "Sure you aren't Ten-Ten."

He then went to the backroom laughing. Ten-Ten groaning said "I like Neji damn it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks later and Naruto could be seen holding a rather happy brown cat walking towards the mission tower, a pissed off and scratched up Sakura and Sasuke behind him. Team seven had been together for 2 weeks now and had been doing D-rank missions since the first day. Naruto hated D-rank missions with a passion but understood they had some kind of purpose. The mission they were on right now was the capture Tora mission, and Naruto was really wondering why anyone would call such a sweet cat a demon. She was always nice to him, but he figured that was because she could sense his inner animal. Speaking of Leo, the lion had refused to say that Sakura was a female. Oathkeeper and Kyuubi agreed to his statement. Speaking of those two, whenever he talked to them, they seemed to be trying their best to keep his attention on them. He didn't know what was going on with that, but he figured it was a female problem. Strangely Leo would chuckle whenever this would happen.

He shaking out of his thoughts blinked spotting team eight coming out of the tower, Kiba looking like he had won the lottery. Kiba spotting him said "Ha dobe my team got a C-rank mission before yours. That further proves that I'm better then you."

Naruto blinking asked "I'm sorry did you say something Kiba?"

This made Kiba growl. Naruto had picked this little trick up from Kakashi. He turning to Shino asked "Got your first C-rank?"

Shino nodding said "Yes."

Naruto nodding back turned to Hinata and was about to say something when his danger senses started going wild. He jumping into the air watched as a blond missile hit Kiba with the force of a truck. Landing he rolled his eyes spotting Ino nuzzling a confused Kiba's face. Naruto deciding not to alert Ino that she had missed him, walked past her and walked up the stairs following his team. He reaching the top of the stairs walked into the room and handed Tora back to her owner and winced spotting the obese lady smother Tora. He coughing said "Excuse me."

She looking at him asked "Yes?"

He coughing again said "I think I know why Tora-chan runs away so much."

She blinked and asked "Really? Why?"

Naruto holding out his hands said "If you'd hand me Tora I can demonstrate why."

She handing him Tora blinked when Tora instantly started to nuzzle him as he gently held her and petted the cat. Naruto smiling said "See how I hold Tora-chan. She likes this and wants more affection. You were and I mean no offence smothering her. If you hold her like this gently like a mother holding her child or Kakashi-sensei holding his book Tora-chan will stop running away."

The woman nodding gently took Tora from Naruto and did as he had. She smiled when Tora started to purr. She looking at him said "Thank you very much young man Sarutobi be sure that he gets extra pay."

She then walked out of the room followed by her guards. Sarutobi looking at Naruto said "Iruka be sure that Naruto is paid the amount of an S-rank mission for finally solving the Tora problem."

Iruka nodding did so. Kakashi was looking at Naruto with pride. Naruto feeling the anbu and Kakashi looking at him like that said "I don't see why you're looking at me like that all I did was help her out."

Sarutobi shaking his head said "Alright Team Seven for your next mission you can walk the Inuzuka hounds, weed a garden or."

Naruto with a scowl on his face let his latest genjutsu appear and said "Old man I'm tired of the D-ranks. If I have to walk one more dog or weed one more garden, I'll snap. So I suggest you give us a C-rank before I teach the paperwork how to use the Shadow clone jutsu."

Sarutobi hearing this and spotting Naruto's bandana becoming his face said "Alright Naruto, just don't teach that cursed being the shadow clones jutsu."

Naruto letting the genjutsu drop eye smiled and said "I knew you'd see things my way."

Everyone including the hidden anbu sweat dropped as a genin had just bullied the Hokage into giving his team a C-rank mission. Sarutobi picking up a C-rank said "Alright Team Seven your first C-rank will be escorting a Tazuna back to the small trade country of wave. You will be guarding him from bandits." He then said "You may come in now."

The door opened and Tazuna came in drinking from a bottle of just barely tapped Sake. He looking at team seven proclaimed "What the fuck. I paid for good protection, not a gender confused pink haired boy, a brooding emo avenger and."

He blinked spotting Naruto balancing a kunai on the tip of his finger and Kakashi scratching his chin with a kunai. He smiling said "Never mind the first two must be decoys and the other two come in and kick ass." He nodding to himself like this was the answer said "I'm the great Tazuna, it's your job to protect me until I finish my bridge."

Kakashi holding back Sakura and Sasuke said "I'm Kakashi and these two are Sakura and Sasuke. The one picking his teeth with a kunai is Naruto. We'll see that you get home and build your bridge."

Tazuna nodding left the room. Kakashi letting go of Sakura and Sasuke said "Go home and pack for a month. Meet at the south gate at 9, and Naruto I actually mean 9."

Naruto nodding said "Got it sensei."

His eyes widened when his danger sense started going wild again. He jumping out the open window landed on a roof of another building just as Ino burst into the room, glomped Iruka and said "Naruto-kun."

He shaking his head jumped down from the roof and decided to go get some more ninja wire and maybe finally get his custom made jacket.

The next morning Naruto arriving at 8:59 a.m. looked like he was ready for battle. He had his new jacket on, with the hood pulled up, hiding his face in the shadows. The only thing visible was the white smile on his bandana. He was smiling at the look Ten-Ten had had when he had showed her last night, and how Ayame had swooned on the spot seeing it this morning. He spotting Sakura and Sasuke rolled his eyes spotting Sakura holding a very big bag. Sasuke looked ready for combat, but why was he blushing. Shrugging he blinked when Kakashi arrived with Tazuna at exactly 9. Kakashi spotting Sakura's bag sighed and picked it up. Going through it he shook his head and said "This bag is useless. All that is in here is make-up, perfume and hairspray."

He tossing the bag into the nearest trashcan handed her another bag and said "This bag has what you need."

He turning to Sasuke checked his back and nodded as it was correct. He turning to Naruto asked "How many scrolls?"

Naruto said "Four. One for my medical supplies. One containing my sealing supplies. One with my kunai, shuriken, and other weapons. The last one contains all my notes on the country of wave, and the possible threats we could come across."

Kakashi nodding to this said "As usual you are well prepared." He then said "Diamond formation around Tazuna. Naruto you're in the front. Sasuke and Sakura take a side. I'll bring up the rear."

Team seven nodding got into position and Kakashi said "Move out."

The group of 5 then headed out the gate. A little ways down the road Sakura bored asked "Tazuna-san does wave have it's own ninja?"

She blinked when Naruto said "No wave does not have ninja. Ninja are mostly for the larger nations, with the exception being Iron Country who since the first war has been a place of peace. We have the five great hidden villages."

He thumping his headband said "We have Konoha, the hidden village of the Land of Fire, under the rule of the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo."

He pointing behind them said "We have Suna, the hidden village of the Land of Wind, under the rule of the Kazekage and the Wind Daimyo."

He pointing a to the right said "We have Iwa, the hidden village of the Land of Earth, under the rule of the Tsuchikage and the Earth Daimyo."

He pointing in front of him said "Then we have Kiri, the hidden village of the Land of Water. Normally under the rule of the Mizukage and the Water Daimyo but right now in the middle of a civil war over bloodlines."

He then pointing to the left said "Lastly we have Kumo, the hidden village of the Land of Lightning, under the rule of the Raikage and the Lightning Daimyo."

He then said "Throw in the smaller villages of Taki, Kusa, Ame, Kawa and Frost." He then said "Hot Spring stopped being a ninja village some time ago and now is mainly a tourist trap."

Kakashi nodding said "Correct."

Sakura with a scowl on her face said "I didn't ask you."

Naruto rolling his eyes said "Yes but I answered for Tazuna-san. He has enough to focus on without answering questions from you."

Kakashi nodding said "Again he's correct Sakura."

Sakura huffed. Sasuke with a small smirk on his face thought " _Finally shut the loud mouthed Pink Haired Bitch up. Thank you Kami._ "

A day later Naruto sensing a genjutsu being used looked around for it and had to fight every urge in his body not to release his killing intent spotting the pathetic attempt at hiding by some fools. He calming down signaled Kakashi who told him to see what happens. Naruto walking by the puddle rolled his eyes. Sasuke and Sakura didn't even notice the puddle. When Kakashi was about to pass the puddle two goons with slashed out Kiri headbands appeared out of the puddle and wrapped their chains around Kakashi. The shredding him said "One."

They then dashed forward heading straight towards Tazuna passing the frozen Sakura. Naruto lifting up his hand watched as little black threads shot out of his fingers and pierced through the first of the two. He watched as Sasuke knocked out the other one. Naruto walking closer to the one he was currently attached to said "Tell me who you work for."

The man spitting on Naruto's mask said "Kiss my ass."

Naruto shaking his head said "I could've spared you the pain, but you declined my hospitality." Naruto closing his eyes said " **Earth Grudge Fear; Heart Consumption Jutsu!** " The threads then thickened and Gosu screamed in agony as the threads converged on his heart and it was pulled out of his body. Naruto winced as the memories of Gosu flooded his mind. He finding the information he needed opened his eyes and said "Kakashi-sensei we have a problem."

Kakashi appearing asked "What is it?"

Naruto removing his hand from the dead man's chest and ignoring how the bloody threads slid back into his fingers said "They were working for Momochi Zabuza an A-rank missing ninja from Kiri wanted for trying to kill the 4th Mizukage. He is working for the shipping icon Gato of Gato Enterprises, and a hit has been placed on Tazuna's head."

Kakashi hearing this narrowed his eyes and turned to Tazuna who quickly pleaded his case. Kakashi said "It's not up to me. I'll let my genin decide."

Sakura quickly said "I say we go back. This is too much for us."

Sasuke snorting said "I say we continue and see how we stack."

All eyes turned to Naruto and blinked spotting him already walking up the road. Naruto without looking back said "I will not sit by as a country suffers under the thumb a greedy evil tyrant. If I did so I'd be no better then the Shinobi council when the other villagers decided to isolate and abuse me." Naruto turning to look at Tazuna said "Plus as the future Anbu Captain Commander and Hokage a mission like this would look impressive on my sheet."

He then turned and walked on, missing the tears pouring down Tazuna's face, the small blush on Sasuke's face, the rolling of Sakura's eyes and Kakashi looking like he had just seen a ghost. Kakashi shaking his head said "It's been decided we carry on. From here on out things will get a lot harder. Sasuke and Sakura if I am unable to lead Naruto is in charge."

Sasuke nodded while Sakura huffed. Kakashi hearing this nodded and moved ahead. He didn't know it but this mission would see the birth of a legend like none other Konoha or the world has even seen before.

Naruto sitting in a boat being paddled across and expanse of water had his eyes closed and was talking to Oathkeeper. He was asking her if she was ready for her first real battle. She giggled and said " _I'm so excited. We finally get to show your team our power._ "

She then let out a fan-girl squeal. Naruto ignoring this asked Leo " _Are you ready for a big fight Leo?_ "

He could feel how excited the lion was as he said " **I can feel it in my bones this fight is going to push you to your limits. I'm licking my chops.** "

Naruto shaking his head opened his eyes and stood up. He getting out of the boat got into position guarding Tazuna. He sensing someone in the bushes was about to toss a Kunai when Sasuke did it instead. He rolled his eyes when Sakura said "Oh Sasuke-kun you're so brave, trying to protect me."

Naruto creating a shadow clone had it check the bushed out. The clone blinked finding a scared shitless snow white bunny. The clone picking up the bunny brought it over to Naruto who handed it to Tazuna and said "The coat is wrong. It's summer time it's fur should be brown, meaning this rabbit was used specifically for the replacement jutsu."

He then tackling Tazuna and the rabbit down said "GET DOWN!"

Kakashi doing the same for Sakura and Sasuke heard something hit a tree hard. Naruto standing up set his eyes on Zabuza who said "Not bad kid." He looking at Kakashi said "Kakashi of the Sharingan that explains what happened to Meizu and Gosu. Those two were worthless anyway." He looking Kakashi in the eyes said "Hand over the bridge builder and no one gets hurt."

Naruto curling his pointer finger said "Not happening. **Fire Style; Bursting Phoenix Jutsu!** "

Zabuza jumped back as a huge black Phoenix crashed into the tree he had just been in. He landing on the water said "Well this kid is interesting. Making a fire jutsu that strong without even making a single handsign."

He putting his sword on his shoulder asked "What's your name kid?"

Naruto lowering his hood said "Uzumaki Naruto and you are Momochi Zabuza demon of the mist."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Naruto stepping onto the water said "Let me handle this Kakashi-sensei. I need to see how good myself and Oathkeeper are."

Kakashi nodding said "Go for it Naruto. I'll back you up."

Zabuza hearing this laughed and said "Oh this is rich, Kakashi actually allowing one of his brats to die."

Naruto taking off his jacket and tossing it to Sasuke said "Hold onto that for me."

He then unsheathing Oathkeeper looked Zabuza dead in the eyes and said "You should know Zabuza, never underestimate your opponent." He then said " **Crash down like a tidal wave Oathkeeper!** "

His chakra then exploded from him, and all vision was blocked. A huge wind then blew and Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna gained wide eyes spotting Naruto. He was no longer holding a huge sword, no instead he was holding a solid blue Katana with a glowing blue edge. The chain that had been wrapped around Naruto's waist like a belt was now hanging freely and somehow swaying like a tail. From Naruto's shirtless back what looked like two huge wings made of black thread could be seen. His pants had changed into hakama pants with the legs rolled up on the knees. Thick black boots could be seen on his feet, that extended to greaves and stopped just below his knee. His arms was rippling with muscle and his gloved hands were glowing with power. What really made this look imposing was that the lower mask was gone and only his bandana remained. Naruto nodding at this was how Oathkeeper should feel said "Let's go."

He then blasted forward and Zabuza was barely able to block his attack. He feeling the water blast back smirked and said "Nice show kid."

He then vanished and engaged Naruto in a deadly dance. Kakashi was barely keeping up with the battle but he could tell that somehow Naruto was keeping up with Zabuza. Naruto flipping into the air slashed down and said " **Crashing Darkness!** "

Zabuza gained wide eyes when a wave of darkness came crashing down towards him. He switching with a log watched as it was torn to pieces. Naruto took this time to strike out at Zabuza. He blocking with his sword, grunted and said "You're good kid."

Naruto's danger senses started to scream. He moving to the left blinked finding another Zabuza swinging with his blade. Naruto sensing the water in this Zabuza tightened his grip on Oathkeeper and smirked when the water clone transformed into a black water clone of him. Zabuza spotting this, jumped back and slashed the clone and gasped when it turned into a puddle of black water. He lifting his hands said "I don't how you did that kid, but let's see how you deal with the mist."

Naruto gained wide eyes when Zabuza made a heavy mist appear. Naruto was about to curse as his visibility was reduced to zero when he heard Leo say " **I was expecting this. He's a member of the swordsmen of the mist. Time to even the playing field.** "

Naruto hearing this felt Leo push his animalistic chakra into him roared very loudly causing a lot of the mist to move from around him. He feeling his muscles bulged out and his senses max out closed his eyes and tapped into his sense of smell and hearing. He hearing footsteps heading towards the smell of Sake, dashed forward and blocked Zabuza's sword as it tried to kill the wide eyed Tazuna. Naruto opening his eyes revealed golden orbs. Naruto could see that the Zabuza in front of him was again a water clone. Unleashing a sonic roar he watched as the clone turned into a puddle. He growling said " **My clones were bad enough, but this Shithead goes and creates water clones.** " Naruto lifting up Oathkeeper said " **Two can play this game no brows.** _ **Howling Wind Style; Hunting Party Jutsu!**_ "

Zabuza in the mist not far from the cowering group and Naruto gained wide eyes when a good portion of his mist was blown away and six lioness made of raging, twisting wind appeared. The thing that made him feel fear was when they set their eyes on him and roared. Zabuza cursed when the wind lions launched right at him. He dodging the lions, brought his blade up just in time to block a stronger attack from Naruto. Naruto opening his mouth said " **Found You.** "

Zabuza growling tried to punch Naruto who caught his fist and tried to knee him. Zabuza leaning back wasn't prepared for the chain on Oathkeeper to hit him in the chest. He jumping backward growled and started going through handsigns. He felt his eyes widen when Naruto appeared and said " **Wind Style; Wind Dragon's Roar!** "

Zabuza was shocked as a huge tunnel of wind came roaring at him and he was hit full force. He flipping over said "Take this brat! **Water Style; Water Dragon Jutsu!** "

Naruto tightening his grip on Oathkeeper said " **Black Water Style; Explosive Water Dragon Jutsu!** "

Zabuza gained wide eyes when from the lake a huge black dragon with glowing yellow eyes launched at his dragon and crushed it. He was then hit full force by the dragon and slammed into a tree. His mist cleared and he growled spotting Naruto walking towards him looking like some kind of angel of death sent to collect his soul. Naruto pushing more of his chakra out cast his latest genjutsu that attacked four out of the five senses. He smirked when Zabuza's eyes widened in pure terror. To Zabuza right now he most likely looked like he was walking through hell, or out of darkness with his face being a skeleton and his wings belonging to an angel. He could also be seeing Naruto with nine tails, bone fox ears, and devil wings. Depends on Zabuza's fears.

Zabuza backing away in fear was shaking spotting Naruto with nine bone tails, two bone fox ears, bone wings, and a smirking fox-like bone face. This look got even worse as Naruto was walking through what looked like hell fire, the smell of burning flesh filled his nose, the agonizing screams of souls being tortured hit his ears, and he could feel the heat from the flames licking his arms. Naruto halfway inside of the genjutsu walked towards Zabuza and said " **I am the reaper of souls and you are my prey. I have been sent to collect your soul as it is tainted by the innocent you have killed. I will purge you from this world.** "

Naruto was inches away from Zabuza when a masked ninja appeared in a swirl of ice and took Zabuza away. Naruto spotting this stopped using the Shikai of Oathkeeper and was back to normal. He dropping the genjutsu feel flat on his ass. He turning his head blinked when Kakashi and his team walked over to him. Kakashi said "Naruto that last jutsu you used was absolutely terrifying."

Naruto eye smiling said "Thanks Kakashi-sensei. I created it after talking to Kurenai-sensei about fears and genjutsu."

Kakashi hearing this asked "How tired are you?"

Naruto smiling said "I'm about to pass out."

He then passed out. Kakashi shaking his head slid his headband down and picked Naruto up. He turning to the wide eyed Tazuna said "Lead the way to your home so that me and my students can rest." Tazuna nodding turned around and ran towards his home, team seven right behind him.

The next day Naruto would wake up to a smiling Kakashi, a blushing Sasuke and a scowling Sakura. Naruto sitting up blinked as he wasn't wearing his shirt or jacket. He touching his face gained wide eyes as his mask was even gone. He looking at Kakashi with wide eyes asked "What the hell happened to my mask and bandana?"

Kakashi said "Tazuna's daughter took them off."

Naruto hearing this said "Not cool." He then calmed down and in a serious voice asked "So what's the plan sensei?"

Kakashi gaining a serious face said "I sent for back up and I plan on training the three of you to the max. My guess is from the injuries you inflicted on Zabuza it should take him about a week to recover."

Naruto nodding said "Next time I face Zabuza I'm going to kill him. It's gonna be a harder fight, but it'll be worth it." Naruto standing up closed his eyes and said "I will not allow him to continue working for scum like Gato." Naruto opening his eyes said "Kakashi-sensei after I kill Zabuza, I'm taking Gato down."

Kakashi nodding said "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

He standing up turned to Sasuke and Sakura and said "Follow me it's time to train."

All three students followed him to a clearing where he demonstrated how the tree climb. Naruto getting it on the first try said "Okay that was easy."

Sakura also getting it asked "What next Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looking at her said "You're not done Sakura. You have the least amount of chakra on this team, while Naruto has the most. The only reason you got this exercise is because your chakra pool is a puddle, a small puddle at that. So you're gonna run up and down the trunk of the tree until you feel like passing out. Then you take a break, gather your strength back and start again."

Sakura hearing this wanted to say something but Kakashi gave her a hard glare. She sighing did as she was told. Kakashi turning to Naruto said "Naruto what I want you to do is work on your sand jutsu and combining your elemental affinities."

Naruto nodding said "Got it Kakashi-sensei."

He then jumped down and closed his eyes. Kakashi blinked when Naruto summoned two mountains of sand, one golden the other iron. Naruto lifting up his hands started to swirl the sand around him. Kakashi nodding turned to Sasuke and said "Alright Sasuke let's see if we can get your Sharingan unlocked."

Sasuke nodding ran up the tree with one try and flipped down ready to unlock his Sharingan. Kakashi nodding lead Sasuke away from Naruto and Sakura and started to spar with the Uchiha.

Back in the village hidden in the leaves, Sarutobi reading Kakashi's report sighed and said "Naruto is gonna be the death of me."

He was about to send for Anko when Team Eight walked in and said "C-rank mission complete Hokage-sama."

He spotting the not so pleased look on Kiba's face smiled and said "Alright. Here is your next mission. You are to leave as soon as possible and to act as back-up. Kakashi is in command, with Kurenai being second and Naruto being third. Move out."

Kurenai reading the scroll gained wide eyes and said "Don't unpack we move out now."

Team Eight nodding moved out. Once that was clear Sarutobi stroking his beard had an brilliant idea. He summoning a monkey gave it a message and sent it Jiraiya. His idea was for Jiraiya to leak information about the battle he was sure to happen for wave to a few of the other villages. This would stir up interest and the other villages would send spies to watch the battle. If his gut was right, by the end of this mission Naruto would be the youngest person to be entered in the bingo book. He also got the feeling Naruto would soon be in a serious relationship and he was going to be beaming with pride. He stroking his beard more tried to figure out where this feeling was coming from because it was strange for him to feel like Naruto was going to make him more proud then he is now.

He shrugging gained wide eyes when his secretary walked in with bundles of paperwork. He shaking with fear asked "What in the hell?"

She panting said "Since you've discovered the secret to defeating the paperwork, I can finally give you all the stuff you haven't gotten to."

Sarutobi hearing this blanched and said "Please tell me that's all of it."

She shaking her head said "No Hokage-sama this only the first three bundles."

Sarutobi hearing this started to weep at his misery. The secretary said "Also Hokage-sama the papers for Naruto-kun's placement into the CRA are here in triplicate form. Along with the marriage contract for the Kazekage's eldest daughter."

Sarutobi really started to weep hearing this as even with the Shadow clones this was going to take him all day."

A day later Naruto could be seen constructing armor out of his sand, and writing down how much heat his sand could take before becoming something else. The cool thing about his iron sand, was that if heated up enough it would turn into steel. He had talked to Kyuubi about this and she had theorized that it was because of the iron in his sand actually being the iron from his extra kunai and shuriken, and him lining his iron ninja wire with his golden sand. His golden sand when heated up would turn into regular gold, and he had a theory that if he mixed his two sands up and super heated it something amazing would form. He blinked feeling four chakra signatures heading towards Tazuna's home. He recognizing them said "Kakashi-sensei it seems as though team eight was sent to back us up."

Kakashi hearing this blinked and searched the village's chakra signature. He blinked as Naruto was right. He turning to Naruto asked "Are you a chakra sensor?"

Naruto shrugging said "Maybe. I know that whatever was mixed with the Earth Grudge Fear gave me a slightly higher feel towards chakra."

He then lifting up the iron mask he had been making looked at it and said "Not enough detail. It needs to be like a smirking skull."

He closing his eyes went back to forging the mask. Kakashi shaking his head said "Work on the armor instead of the mask. I'll see if I can get yours back from Tsunami-chan."

Naruto hearing this nodded and went back to his armor as he had a plan for it, and Kakashi had already been informed of said plan. Naruto moving his eyes to Sakura rolled his eyes as she was once again taking a rest. She was really weak, and that got him thinking maybe he should talk to Ino about getting herself in better shape once he got back to Konoha. If she was going to be his fan-girl now, she was going to a strong confident kunoichi, not a weak useless fan-girl. He then feeling someone watching him, shivered as once again Sasuke was watching him with those damn Sharingan eyes. He wanted to curse Kakashi out for helping Sasuke unlock them, but agreed that they would need every advantage they could get for the next battle. He sighing pulled out one of his weaker fire jutsu and tossed it in the direction of Sasuke. He said "Stop watching me like a hawk and go learn that jutsu. When mastered it should pack enough fire power to toppled a group of trees."

He feeling the eyes move away from him sighed and said "Thank god." He rolled his eyes hearing Kyuubi and Oathkeeper giggle for some reason. He then remembering something went through a few handsigns and cried out " **Summoning Jutsu!** "

A huge poof of smoke occurred, and when the smoke blew away it revealed a yawning Leo. Naruto ignoring the wide eyes on him asked "Yo Leo when are we going to work on the transformation?"

Leo yawning again said " **Now. Create some clones to work on your project and come your smart ass with me.** "

Naruto nodding created about 100 clones who all quickly got to work. He then standing up said "I'll be working with Leo Kakashi-sensei."

He walked behind Leo who yawned and bumped into a tree on purpose. Kakashi watched as the tree was turned into a toothpick. Kakashi licked his lips spotting this and said "Leo must be Naruto's inner animal, because there's no way he would be that friendly with a regular lion that size." He shaking his head turned to Sakura and said "That's enough of a break, get back to work." Sakura doing so, made him sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Three days later and Naruto was sitting in a clearing finally with his mask back on. He was working on the finishing his armor, when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone crying. He taking a sniff of the air blinked as the person crying smelled like Kurenai-sensei. He getting up started heading in the direction of the sniffling, forgetting that he had adapted the lion's way of walking. So he was pretty much sneaking up on Kurenai. He spotting her crying put a hand on her shoulder and asked "Why are you crying Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai turning around said "Oh my god you terrified me Naruto."

She then asked "How did you manage to sneak up on me?"

Naruto ignoring the question asked "Why are you crying?"

Kurenai seeing that her redirect had failed sighed and said "My _boyfriend_ is cheating on me with some civilian whore."

Naruto hearing this shook his head and said "Asuma is such a fucking idiot."

Kurenai blinked and asked "How did you?"

Naruto tapping his nose said "He reeks of tobacco smoke, and your scent though heavy on jasmine and peaches has a faint trace of said scent on you. Thus logical thinking and a little bribe to the old man and putting the pieces together is easy."

Kurenai blinking asked "You bribed the Hokage?"

Naruto sitting on the log beside her said "More like blackmailed but bribe sounds so much better."

Kurenai now curious asked "What could you possibly have on Hokage-sama that he'd be willing to give you any information you want?"

Naruto shaking his head said "I'd tell you, but you would kill him, plus I'd loose my edge."

Kurenai laughing looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. Naruto looking at her, shook his head and said "Asuma is the most idiotic person to ever exist." He then looking up at the sky closed his eyes noticing how she was looking at him now. He then said "I mean if I had a girlfriend as gorgeous, as intelligent and as deadly as you. I'd never let her go, well maybe when death came for her, but even then I'd fight the Shinigami for her soul and I'd probably kick his ass too."

Kurenai hearing this smiled and asked "Would you wait to have sex with her until she decided she was ready?"

Naruto nodding said "Hell yeah. I'd wait for her to make the move, and let her take the lead, until she said she was ready for me to lead."

Kurenai smiling brighter asked "If this girlfriend of yours wanted you to teach her some of your skills would you?"

Naruto nodding said "My knowledge would be her knowledge. If I knew a jutsu, she would know a jutsu. I'd probably even create jutsu for her."

Kurenai hearing this looked up at the sky and said "Whoever becomes your girlfriend is gonna be one lucky girl then."

Naruto opening his eyes slightly and looking over at her asked "You wanna learn a few of my genjutsu Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai blinking looked at him and asked "You'd be willing to teach me?"

Naruto lowering his mask and bandana showed her his smile and said "Of course. I'll even teach you the one that I made for you."

Kurenai blinked and asked "You made a genjutsu for me?"

Naruto nodding said "Yeah it's called Eye of the Tenshi."

Kurenai hearing this asked "Why did you name it eye of the angel?"

Naruto scratching the back of his head said "Because it's the only thing I could use to describe you at the moment and after perfecting it decided not to change it."

Kurenai hearing this smiled and said "I'd love to learn some of your genjutsu Naruto-kun. But we don't have that much time as Zabuza and his accomplice could attack any day now."

Naruto nodding said "I know so when you're not training your team, or guarding Tazuna and his family, come find me and we'll see how many genjutsu you can learn in 3 days."

Kurenai nodding said "Deal."

Naruto smiling said "Good." He then putting his bandana and mask back on said "Now if you'd excuse me I have a secret project to finish." He then walked into the trees, with a smile on his face as he had cheered up Kurenai without Leo's help. He knew that the lion would be proud of him, and could feel Kyuubi and Oathkeeper beaming at him. He then gaining a serious look on his face said "Get ready Momochi Zabuza, because soon you'll be meeting Kami-sama and he or she will be judging you." He then walked towards his project.

The next day Naruto was sitting on a rock, looking down at a scroll detailing his new ninjutsu. It was untested, but if he could pull it off he'd have his first S-rank jutsu. It was a combination of his wind style, his fire style and his earth style and his earth grudge fear. He would summon a small tornado, catch it on fire, coat in earth and then send it down the threads wrapped around his opponent. If pulled off it should slice, burn and bury his opponent all in one quick move. He was about to write something down when his nose picked up Kurenai's scent. He putting his jutsu away looked up and smiled spotting Kurenai ready for their first genjutsu session. He waving said "Take a seat."

Kurenai nodding took a seat in front of him. He reaching into his pocket pulled out a scroll marked genjutsu. Unrolling he looked it over and picked out two genjutsu. Summoning the two scrolls, he rolled the big one up and put it in his back pocket. He handing her the first scroll said "Let's start with an easy one. The scroll I just handed you is my genjutsu called Apex. If pulled off the victim or target is placed in the shoes of a prey species, face to face with a hungry predator. This genjutsu attacks both the sense of touch, and the vision."

Kurenai hearing this unrolled the scroll and gasped at how much work Naruto had put into it. She then reading the scroll thought that this genjutsu though easy could easily freeze and kill someone with no ninja training. She looking up at Naruto blinked when he said "Once you have the handsigns down, try it on me, well more specifically a clone of me."

Kurenai nodding looked at the handsigns blinked spotting two handsigns. There was dog and rabbit. She practicing them stood up and did the jutsu on Naruto's clone. It dispelling the genjutsu said "Good, but could be better."

Naruto rolling his eyes said "Don't mind my clone. For some reason they always have their own personalities."

Kurenai nodding asked "Do you want me to try it again?"

Naruto dispelling the clone said "Yeah this time imagine you're the predator."

She nodding did it again on another clone who shivered and said "She's got it down."

Naruto dispelling the clone nodded and said "Yeah you've got it down and it only took you two tries." He smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

She smiling asked "What's next."

Naruto said "The next genjutsu is called eyes of the predator. It's to boost the first genjutsu. You see it attacks two more of the senses. It attacks the sense of smell and the sense of hearing. Combined with Apex, it can literally make someone feel like a prey, in your victims case a field mouse being attacked by a hungry housecat."

Kurenai giggling opened the scroll and blinked as the handsign for it was rat. She looking at Naruto who summoned a clone and said "Go for it."

She executing both jutsu with accuracy blinked when the clone shivered and said "Oh to be a field mouse, what a dreadful thing."

Naruto dispelling the clone said "Stupid over dramatic clone." He then looking at the memories said "Again got it down perfectly."

Kurenai smiling asked "What's next?"

Naruto pulling out his scroll again summoned three more genjutsu and said "These three and then we break for lunch or something."

Kurenai accepting the scrolls looked at with expectant eyes. Naruto glad that he wearing a mask said "Okay these next three are some what in the medium range. The first one is called Broken Dreams. What it basically does is that it shows the victim it's greatest dream or hope and shatters it. When correctly done, it can paralyze the victim for at least 5 minutes."

Kurenai blinked hearing this and opened the scroll with the kanji for broken dreams on it. She blinked spotting four handsigns. She practicing the handsigns performed the jutsu on a Naruto clone who froze up for 4 minutes and then shook himself free. Naruto spotting this said "Damn you're good. You almost got it on the first try."

Kurenai blushing slightly did the jutsu again and this time the clone froze for five minutes and Naruto dispelled it. He flinching said "That clone had a weird dream. Anyway on to the next genjutsu. Next up is one the clones hate. Eye of Darkness. It's the one I used on Kakashi-sensei and really is a double layered genjutsu that attacks the sight, touch, and hearing. The first layer of the genjutsu traps you in a deep dark hole, with no walls and no light. The second layer returns the person to a version of the real world, with only a slight thing wrong. The hole they were placed in will be swirling in front of them. If the victim doesn't break free from the second layer, they will be pushed back inside of the hole and their mind will most likely shut down all function to the eyes and ears."

Kurenai hearing this opened the scroll and said "Naruto-kun this jutsu should be A-ranked."

Naruto shrugging said "I don't rank my genjutsu."

Kurenai hearing this asked "Why not?"

Naruto smiling said "Because I have no clue how to rank them. I'm not an expert, hell I'd admit to being good."

Kurenai hearing this shook her head and asked "Is the cloned ready?"

Naruto looking at the clone who was begging him not to do it said "Yeah he's as ready as he'll ever be."

Kurenai nodding did the jutsu and watched as the clone screamed and cursed up a storm. The clone dispelling both layers of it said "I fucking hate that genjutsu."

Naruto rolling his eyes dispelled the clone and said "Now the last genjutsu for now it is time of the Eye of the Tenshi. This genjutsu will trap the victim in a world of your making, mainly by looking in your eyes."

Kurenai opening the last scroll looked it over and smiled at how complex it was. She could still see how many times Naruto had made a correction to it. She memorizing the handsigns looked at Naruto who said "Fire away."

She nodding hit the last clone with the jutsu and watched as the clone dispelled itself. Naruto getting the memory closed his legs and said "Okay you got that down in one try. No need to practice it any more, ever."

He then smiling and ignoring the whimpering he could hear coming from Leo said "Lunch time." He then walked into the trees and once sure he was out of her sight ran up the highest branch on a tree and curled up. He holding his legs closed said "Naruto a good boy. Yes he is, Naruto is good boy."

2 days later Naruto could be seen smiling as Kurenai mastered another genjutsu of his. He had removed his mask and bandana because no one else was out right now. It was night time and the others were at Tazuna's resting up for the big battle tomorrow. Kurenai had stolen him away to see if she had mastered the genjutsu he had taught her. She had and Naruto could see how happy that made her. He had even told her that once this mission was over they would start working on some genjutsu for her. She had smiled even wider hearing this. Naruto was sitting on the rock he had pretty much made his for the past three days watching as Kurenai danced in happiness. His project was finished, and he was thinking about putting it on tonight, but suddenly he had an better idea. He standing up said "Kurenai-sensei."

She stopping her dance turned to him and asked "What is it Naruto-kun?"

He reaching into his pocket pulled out a scroll that had the kanji for armor on it. He sliding his hand over it watched as a light suit of armor appeared. He walking over to her handed her the armor and said "I want you to wear this tomorrow."

Kurenai looking at the armor could see how elegant it was. She looking at him asked "What is it?"

Naruto smiling said "My finished project. It's armor made from my Iron sand, heated up to the point of becoming iron. I then infused it with some of my golden sand heated up to the point of becoming gold, and interweaved mesh, ninja wire and some copper into it. I then using seals made it self-repairing, and stored about a forth of my chakra into each arm and leg. I also put seals on it to keep it light, and it even has a barrier on it."

Kurenai hearing this blinked and said "I can't take this Naruto-kun it sounds like you put a lot of work into it."

Naruto eye smiling said "I want you to have it Kurenai-sensei. It'll help keep you safe tomorrow, just in case something besides Zabuza and his accomplice attacks."

Kurenai hearing this felt her heart flutter hearing Naruto say this. She looking at him couldn't help but stare into his pure blue eyes. Naruto looking in Kurenai's exotic red eyes, felt his face heat up. Kurenai leaning forward and closing her eyes gently took Naruto's first kiss. Naruto had wide eyes at first feeling this, but closed his eyes and gently kissed Kurenai back. This kiss lasted about five minutes, when Kurenai ended the kiss and moved back. She with a blush on her face now took the armor and said "Thank you Naruto-kun. I'll cherish it always."

Naruto smiling said "I know you will Kurenai-sensei."

He then holding his hand over his mouth as he yawned said "We'd better turn in. We have a long day tomorrow."

Kurenai nodding said "Let's do that."

The two of them then turned and walked towards Tazuna's never noticing how close they were. Inside of Naruto Kyuubi was glaring hot daggers at Kurenai, while Oathkeeper beside Kyuubi was glaring icy daggers at Kurenai. Leo who was laying beside the rock he had marked as his, chuckled and said " **I've never been so proud to be inside of him then I am now. Getting kissed by that perfect 10.** "

He was then hit by two sources of killing intent. He cracking open an eye laughed at Kyuubi and said " **I've also never been so glad that you're trapped in that cage.** "

Oathkeeper walking out of the cage with a sickly sweet smile on her face said " _Kyuubi may be trapped inside of the cage Leo-kun but I'm not._ "

Leo getting up said " **On that note Adios!** " He then ran, with a furious Oathkeeper right behind him.

The next day after setting up traps in case Gato tried something the two teams headed towards the bridge. Naruto smelling blood said "I hope everyone is ready, because he is."

They then arrived at the bridge, and Tazuna gasped finding his workers laid out with huge gashes. He running up to one asked "What the hell happened Charlie?"

Charlie coughing up a little blood said "A demon attacked us Tazuna. Run."

He then died in Tazuna's arms. Naruto drawing Oathkeeper walked in front of Tazuna and watched as the mist fell over the bridge. He turning to look at Kakashi asked "What's the plan?"

Kakashi closing his eyes said "You and I will take on Zabuza, while Sasuke and Kiba will take on the accomplice."

Naruto nodding asked "What about Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Hinata and Sakura?"

Kakashi pushing up his headband and revealing his sharingan said "Kurenai and Shino will watch the battles in case they have to jump in. Hinata will watch Tazuna, because of the Byakugan will allow her to see at least a little better then Sakura."

Naruto nodding finished with "Sakura is still not strong enough to fight, and will be of better use guarding Tazuna."

Kakashi pulling out a kunai said "Exactly."

Naruto activating his lion glared as the mist settled on the bridge. He hearing Zabuza chuckle asked "Finally ready to die no brows?"

Zabuza stopping his chuckle and growled out "I'm gonna fucking kill you, you little shit?"

Naruto laughing said "Like you were the first time we battled. Look how that turned out. Your little accomplice have to save your sorry ass."

Zabuza growling said "Last time I underestimated you brat, now I know better."

Naruto extending his sense of smell and hearing said "Sure you do, except for the fact that I've been training for a week unlike you and you have yet to see me make a single handsign."

Zabuza growling hated to admit that Naruto had him there. Naruto finding Zabuza opened his golden eyes and dashed toward him, knowing that Kakashi was right behind him. Zabuza gaining wide eyes, was barely able to block Naruto's attack and wasn't prepared to be kicked by Kakashi. He was about to ask Haku to help, when to his surprise Haku had to dodge a hail of kunai and a fucking dog. He standing up growled and said "It looks like they came ready to fight this time, even sent for back up."

Haku shaking his head said "It matters not. We will defeat them and finish our mission."

Kiba now standing beside Sasuke and Akamaru smirked and said "You're going down."

Sasuke with his Sharingan out said "You will fall." The battle then began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Naruto swinging Oathkeeper at Zabuza again, grunted when Zabuza blocked and watched as a water clone attacked Kakashi. Naruto shaking his head said "Again with the clones."

He then jumping back watched as Zabuza formed a lot more water clones and sent them after Kakashi and said "I don't want Kakashi to interrupt. It's gonna be just you and me, until one of us dies."

Naruto hearing this closed his eyes and said "So a duel of swordsmen."

Zabuza smirking said "Exactly."

Naruto opening his eyes said "So be it."

He then dashed toward Zabuza and collided with the Kubikiribocho. The sound of the collision was heard throughout the mist. Tazuna hearing the clang said "That has to be Naruto and Zabuza."

Kurenai nodding said "Yeah it's them."

Sakura said "Get him Sasuke-kun."

Shino rolling his eyes behind his shades said "Haruno-san please be quiet."

Sakura glaring at Shino said "No bug eyes."

Shino shaking his head said "Let me put it this way. Your yelling could distract one of our fighters and cost them their life."

Sakura blinking thought about it and shut her mouth not wanting to put her Sasuke-kun in danger. Kurenai hearing what Shino said could only note that she needed to give Shino some extra money for shutting Sakura up. Hinata ignoring everything was trying to watch the battle. She blinked spotting Kiba get kicked in the stomach by the accomplice and Sasuke get punched in the face. She informing everyone of this rolled her eyes when Sakura screeched "GET HIM SASUKE-KUN!"

Shino, Tazuna and Kurenai all glared at her for being loud again. Hinata gained wide eyes when an object was sent soaring towards the group. She alerting everyone blinked spotting Akamaru who stood up and shook. He then rushed back into the mist. Hinata moving her eyes to Naruto's battle blushed spotting Naruto once again in Shikai clashing with Zabuza, while Kakashi was fighting with a new person. Her eyes then moved to Kurenai and blinked spotting what looked like Naruto's chakra all over her. She asked "Kurenai-sensei why is Naruto-kun's chakra over you?"

Kurenai cursing for forgetting to hide the armor and that Hinata had a huge crush on Naruto said "It's the armor Naruto had been working on. He felt like there was going to be new trouble, so he gave me this. It has some of his chakra stored in it."

Hinata hearing this narrowed her eyes and asked "What else happened Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai was about to say something when something came rolling to her feet. She looking down gained wide eyes spotting someone's head. Hinata looking at the head said "That is the person Kakashi-san was facing."

She and the others then sensing a huge build-up of chakra looked up and gasped spotting a huge dome made of what looked like ice. That's when Sakura noticed that the mist was clearing up. She looking around blushed slightly spotting Naruto in his Shikai release clashing with Zabuza who was now without a shirt and bleeding. Not far from that she could see Kakashi looking at the Ice dome in worry. She blinked when Naruto grunted out "Kakashi-sensei, we both know that Ice dome is part of a kekkai genkai belonging to the nearly dead Yuki clan of Kiri. Sasuke and Kiba need your help more then I do."

Kakashi nodding ran towards the dome. Zabuza growling said "No you don't."

Five water clones then appeared. Naruto spotting this said "Think again no brows."

Zabuza gained wide eyes when his water clones turned into pure steam. This allowed Kakashi to dash into the ice dome and push both an nearly unconscious Sasuke, and almost dead Kiba out of the dome. Zabuza growling said "Damn it."

Naruto dashing back curled his middle finger up and cried out " **Lightning style; Pure Radiance Jutsu!** "

Zabuza gained wide eyes spotting a huge beam of lightning heading towards him. He rolling growled and thickened the mist, blocking the view again. Shino pushing up his shades said "This battle is going exactly as planned."

Sakura ignoring him said "Sasuke-kun is in trouble I have to go rescue him."

She dashed into the mist ignoring Kurenai telling her to stop. Kurenai cursing said "She's gonna get herself killed."

She turning to Hinata and Shino said "Stay here. I'll go get her and the others."

Shino nodding said "Yes Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata simply nodded. Kurenai then dashed into the mist to rescue Sakura.

Naruto once again clashing with Zabuza powered up his left hand and said "Take this no brows. **Wind Style; Roaring Air Jutsu!** "

Zabuza moving growled feeling a huge burst of air pass by him. He doing the water dragon jutsu cursed when Naruto turned it into that weird black water. Naruto creating shadow clones tossed Oathkeeper into the air and said "Try this on for size. **Earth Grudge Fear; Reaper Jutsu!** "

Zabuza felt his eyes widen when hundreds of black thread came shooting at him and took the form of the fucking Shinigami. Cursing he switched with one of the dead workers. Naruto capturing the worker winced and drew his threads back. He catching Oathkeeper swung her out and said " **Kenjutsu; Crashing Darkness!** "

Zabuza having seen this jutsu before slashed down and said "Not this time brat. **Kenjutsu; Crashing Water!** "

Naruto blinked when his wave of darkness was met with a wave of water. He dashing forward jumped over the puddle knowing that Zabuza would use it to his advantage and slammed Oathkeeper into the bridge and said " **Kenjutsu; Spiraling Darkness Jutsu!** "

Zabuza gained wide eyes when from the bridge a very large whirlpool of darkness appeared and charged towards him. He going through handsigns said " **Water style; Water Trumpet Jutsu!** "

Naruto's darkness once again clashed with Zabuza's water, creating a larger puddle. Naruto lifting Oathkeeper up dashed towards Zabuza who charged toward him. Once again clashing with blades, the mist was blown away. Naruto creating clones of his own sent them towards Zabuza who growled and created water clones. The battle then kicked into a new gear. Naruto could feel one of his clones literally tear into a Zabuza clone and rip it to shreds. He then felt one of his clones be sliced in half by a Zabuza clone. Naruto jumping into the sky said " **Fire style; Fire Lion Jutsu!** "

Zabuza spotting the huge black lion charging towards him quickly created a water dragon to counter this lion. A huge cloud of steam appeared, and Naruto cursed as this was Zabuza's wheel house. Naruto closing his eyes moved seconds later as another water dragon came soaring at him. He was then forced to jump back when Zabuza tried to slice him in half. He opening his mouth said "Take this! **Wind Style; Wind Dragon's Roar!** "

Zabuza gained wide eyes when a huge dragon made of wind roared and his steam and most of his mist was blown away. Naruto panting looked up and blinked spotting the accomplice standing over what looked like Kakashi's dead body. He looking behind him could see Kurenai and Sakura holding Kiba and Sasuke by the others. He standing to his full height closed his eyes and asked " _Oathkeeper-chan are you ready?_ "

He feeling her nod lifted up Oathkeeper and said "It's time to end this foolish battle."

He opening his eyes said "I'm about to end your life Zabuza, and there's nothing that will stop it." Naruto slowly lifting Oathkeeper above him said "Get Ready." He then pushing out a lot of his chakra, and even pushing out some of Kyuubi's immense chakra said " **Drown all in the darkness of the unknown. The tidal wave has cleansed the souls and released the hearts. I beseech you Become the Key to open our hearts. Show me the way Oathkeeper & Oblivion!**"

A gigantic explosion of chakra then hit the bridge and cleared every ounce of mist. It was so much chakra that it shot into the sky and could be seen all around the world. Zabuza spotting this had wide eyes not believing that someone could have this much chakra. Kurenai was simply speechless spotting the literal beacon of chakra. Hinata had closed her eyes at how much chakra was visible. Shino had let his shades fall revealing his green eyes. Sakura was astonished to see this much chakra. The chakra then died down and the females blushed deeply, while the males just stared in shock. Naruto was standing there shirtless and mask free. His upper body was visible for all to see and Kurenai couldn't help but drool a little spotting Naruto's muscles and his 8 pack of abs. Naruto's hair had somehow gotten longer and was now hanging over his left eye. The wings from before were now even bigger, and had a white tint to them. In each hand a weapon could now be seen. In his right hand a large white version of Oathkeeper could be seen. In his left hand a small black new sword could be seen. It was shaped like a cylinder, but had small black wings on each side. The thing both swords had in common were the long chains connected to the pommel.

Naruto feeling the power rushing through his body set his eyes on the accomplice and to the shock of everyone watching vanished without a trace. Naruto appearing in front of the accomplice stabbed one of the swords into the arm and said " **Earth Grudge Fear; Heart Consumption Jutsu!** "

The accomplice didn't even have the chance to scream as Naruto's threads covered it completely and ripped out her heart. Naruto ignoring the influx of memories from the girl turned to Zabuza and said "Dodge this you fool. **Kenjutsu; Unrelenting Darkness!** "

Zabuza gained wide eyes when from both swords giant waves of pure darkness came soaring at him. He barely dodging them wasn't prepared to be wrapped up by threads. Naruto appearing in front of him said "Your last seconds of life. Behold my new jutsu." He lifting up his hand went through handsigns and said " **Combination Jutsu; Call of the Haunted Jutsu!** "

Zabuza gained wide eyes when he felt his body being sliced into by wind, it was then burned by intense flames and finally it was buried alive by layers of earth. Naruto letting go of Zabuza quickly let his Bankai drop. He coughing a little closed his right eye and felt the injuries from using Bankai with his body not being ready for it. Moving his hand to his ribs he walked over to Zabuza's sword and sealed it in a scroll. He turning to Kakashi quickly healed the man and was about to say something when a short pig known as Gato arrived with an army behind him and said "Well look at this boys the little baby demon couldn't handle a group of ninja. Hah it doesn't matter I wasn't going to pay that fool or his little bitch. After they had tired you out I was going to have my boys kill him and make the little bitch pay for breaking my arm." He then looking at Kurenai, Hinata and Sakura licked his lips and said "Instead I'll just have some fun with the three bitches here, especially the one with the red eyes, she looks like a screamer."

Naruto who had been about to pass out hearing this stopped all thoughts of passing out and let the white hot rage flood his system. He standing up growled and said "You stupid son of bitch. I'm gonna fucking kill you and hang you by your intestines."

Naruto letting the chakra of Leo roar to life could feel his eyes turning gold and his hair growing longer. He feeling his muscles bulge out knew what was about to happen. He looking Gato dead in the eyes said " **You fucking piece of rejected pig, you're gonna wish you had never threatened my pride. Now you and your army are about to face the mighty power of the King of the Jungle.** "

He then roared and to the shock of his comrades and horror of Gato transformed into a huge golden lion, with thick black threads moving around on his body. The lion staring at Gato with pure hate tapped into the chakra of the Kyuubi. This made his fur go from golden to blood red. It also made him triple in size. He roaring again looked at the now shitting himself Gato and said " **Behold the majesty of the mighty lion** "

Gato with the scent of shit heavy on his body turned to his army and said "First one to kill that thing gets the woman with the red eyes."

Naruto growled louder hearing this and unleashed a stream of black flames on the army killing most of them. He then sent out the threads to the rest of the thugs and killed them leaving only the paralyzed Gato. Naruto looking at Gato with his large golden eyes. He smirking dangerously said " **I hope you made peace with your sins because today you die.** "

Naruto then roared and everyone, including the recently arrived Inari and the watching spies watched as Gato was lifted up by the threads and ripped apart, limb by limb. Naruto shaking his fur said " **That's why you don't fuck with the king.** " He then transformed back to his human form and with a huge goofy grin on his face passed the fuck out. Kurenai spotting this handed Kiba to Shino and walked over to Naruto. She picking him up was surprised at how light he was.

She turning around blinked when the crowd roared in approval and Inari said "Long live the king."

Kurenai looking down at Naruto smiled and said "Long live the king indeed Naruto-kun."

Sakura looking over Sasuke snorted and said "The baka isn't a king. My Sasuke-kun is and once he gets the baka's jutsu everyone will realize that he is the true king."

Hinata rolling her eyes said "Fan-girls are delusional."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Naruto would wake up a few days later and yawn loudly. He blinked when Inari came barreling into the room with a happy grin on his face. Naruto raising an eyebrow asked "What?"

Inari cupping his mouth said "Mom, everyone he's awake."

Naruto blinked when Kurenai and the others walked into the room. Kakashi eye smiling at him said "Look Konoha's King of the Jungle is awake."

Naruto now with an confused look on his face asked "What are you talking about?"

Kurenai sighing pulled out what he knew was a bingo book and opened it to a page. She handing it to him said "Read."

Naruto confused did so, and nearly had an heart attack spotting himself in Lion form breathing out black flames on the thugs. The title read Naruto Uzumaki, A.K.A Konoha's King of the Jungle. Rank Genin Class A-rank. Naruto looking up from the book asked "Is this real?"

Kakashi nodding said "Yes. Congratulations Naruto you are officially the youngest person to ever be introduced into the bingo book and as an A-rank."

Naruto looking at the information on the page said "It says my specialty seems to be ninjutsu."

Kakashi smirking said "Your opponents will be shocked to find out that you really don't have a specialty."

Naruto smirking behind his mask and bandana said "This is great, I now have a huge element of surprise over anyone who challenges me."

He then sitting up said "Still this is no time to rest on my laurels. I really need to buckle down on my medical studies, further my understanding of seals, create more armor, get my Iron sand and Golden Sand down."

Naruto getting to his feet with a serious look on his face said "Add to that already busy list, unlock the true power of my Bankai, figure out what I gained from Zabuza and his accomplice, find someone to take the Kubikiribocho, get more supplies, and figure out whatever the mouths in my palms are for."

He now pacing and ignoring the sweat drops on everyone's head asked "Where to start?"

Kurenai shaking her head said "Start with more rest."

Naruto blinking looked at her and asked "Why?"

Kakashi eye smiling said "Because you did a lot on the mission, and deserve some rest."

Naruto hearing this nodded and said "Okay Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi eye smiling said "Alright then everyone out."

Everyone then filtered out including Inari. Once the door was closed Naruto grabbed his scroll and unrolled it. Finding the section that read "Medical" he opened it. He watched as a supply of needles, drugs, plants and many other things appeared. He pulling out the book detailing the human anatomy, cracked it open and started to read. He was so absorbed in this book he failed to notice Kurenai come in holding a tray of food. She spotting him reading shook her head and closed the door loudly. This made him blink and put his book down. She giggling grabbed the tray of food and sat down beside Naruto. She letting him eat his food looked at the book he was reading. She blinked at how complex it seemed. Naruto finishing his food said "Thanks Kurenai."

She smiling at him said "You're welcome, but you're supposed to be resting."

Naruto nodding said "I know, but since I started, I found out reading calms me down and allows me to sleep."

Kurenai hearing this blinked and asked "How about we try something else?"

Naruto blinking asked "What are you thinking."

Kurenai moving the book away smiled and asked "Did you like that kiss we shared in the forest?"

Naruto blushed remembering said kiss. She spotting his blush said "From the looks of your blush I would say you did. I liked it to."

She scooting closer said "My suggestion is that we sleep together, not sex just yet, but sleeping together. Maybe even cuddling also this means we are a couple, but"

Naruto smiling said "We're not taking it public yet, as to keep people out of our business."

Kurenai smiling said "Exactly."

Naruto said "Let's try it Kurenai-chan."

She smiling laid down and pulled him down beside her. Naruto feeling her warmth spreading to him, closed his eyes feeling peaceful. He blinked when Kurenai removed his mask and bandana and said "I like it better when you're like this. Not hiding away your handsome face."

Naruto hearing this blushed deeply and tried to force himself to sleep. He was also ignoring the roaring laughter of Leo inside of his mindscape.

A few days later and both teams were on their way back to the village. Naruto was now wondering if he could ask Kurenai to move in with him, because the past few days had been amazing, mainly getting peaceful sleep without his many worries and thoughts plaguing him. He had been thanked by the villagers in wave and even had a statue of him built on the bridge. He could still see the jealousy in Kiba's eyes from that. He was also trying to figure out how to loose his Hyuga Stalker, and to his dismay a new Uchiha stalker. He had while taking a shower after training found a bra, that he was pretty sure didn't belong to Hinata, Kurenai, or Tsunami. He was damn sure it didn't belong to Sakura because the girl was as flat as a cardboard box, and if had to chose between the two he would chose the cardboard box. So either Kiba or Shino were really females in disguise or he was fucking hallucinating. He had then walked into the room he had been sharing with the other males and nearly died of a fucking heart attack spotting a completely naked and female Sasuke Uchiha. He had walked out, ran into the bathroom and banged his head against the wall and said "I'm going fucking crazy."

Leo saying " **Did you see those tits. That's the best rack I've seen in my life, and I've seen Kami-sama naked.** " didn't help at all. He and the female then had a long conversation and by the time it was over Naruto wanted to skin the elder council and civilian council and hang them by their intestines. Making this sweet girl hide in the form of a female or be forced into that disgusting breeding program. He had decided to help her out and created a seal for her to wear that would hide her gender, and also planned on talking to the old man about the power hungry council. She was now his stalker and had even admitted to having feelings for him. He blinked when Sakura said "Naruto-baka give Sasuke-kun back the jutsu you obviously stole."

Naruto's response to this was the bird and to tell her "Not in this lifetime and please stop talking before I permanently shut that big mouth of yours."

Sakura turned red hearing this and asked "How are you going to do that Baka?"

Naruto reaching into his pocket pulled out a needle and said "With this I will sew your mouth shut and the world will finally find the silence it has so longed for." He then smirking said "I would also need to create a new opening for you to eat with, and who knows how good I am with medical knowledge. I could accidentally kill you." Sakura blanched hearing this and shut up. Naruto looking at Kakashi and the others could see the relieved look in their eyes. Kurenai even blew him a small unnoticeable kiss for doing so. He putting the needle away could hear Leo and Kyuubi roaring with laughter at his first prank in such a long time. When they finally arrived at the village Naruto saluting everyone said "Kakashi-sensei you can take care of the bounties for me. Kurenai-sensei meet me in training ground eight, no make that twelve or the one with the waterfalls to develop new genjutsu for you, or just develop new jutsu in general. Banshee, Sasuke, Kibbles, Shino, Hinata, Akamaru my main dog. I'm out, need to get my ramen on, plus I think I'm gonna give Ten-Ten the Kubikiribocho, but most importantly I'm going to go find Ino and get her on track to becoming a strong Kunoichi, because honestly she may be a fan-girl, but she's my fan-girl and I'd feel bad if she got killed because of her strong feelings for me."

He then turned around and dashed away. Kakashi eye smiling said "Team Seven dismissed."

Kurenai shaking her head said "Team Eight dismissed."

The remaining genin nodding took off towards their homes, most of them planning on telling their parents about the mission, in Sasuke's case telling her diary about the mission and daydreaming about Naruto. In Sakura's case trying to pump Sasuke up to her mom and dad.

A few days later and Naruto could be seen sitting in the Hokage's office reading a detailed scroll about the other kinjutsu he had used during the forest. It was from Iwa and was supposed to work with the Explosion Release kekkai genkai. He needed clay to work the mouths and Kyuubi was already telling him that all he needed was a small sample of some clay capable of absorbing chakra. He looking up at Sarutobi asked "Old man do you have any of this clay?"

Sarutobi nodding handed him a small piece of the clay. Kyuubi told him that was just enough and to put in his palm mouths. He doing so blinked when his hands glowed and the kanji for infinite and clay appeared on the back of said hand. Sarutobi raising an eyebrow was about to ask when his secretary came in and said "Hokage-sama the convoy from Suna is here."

She looking at Naruto asked "Why isn't Naruto-kun in something more formal?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this and turned to Sarutobi for answers. Sarutobi sighing informed Naruto of his engagement to the 4th Kazekage's daughter. Naruto hearing this face palmed and was about to curse the old man out when suddenly a brilliant idea hit him like a ton of bricks. He coughing said "Old man explain to me marriage contracts."

Sarutobi wondering where this was going quickly did so. Naruto smirking behind his bandana said "Old man I have some info you need to know and have a very special request for you that you're gonna do, or a certain secret will leak out to the village and I will not be saving you."

Sarutobi blanching asked "Can it wait until after the meeting with the Kazekage and his children?"

Naruto nodded and held out his hands. The secretary placing the formal clothes in his arms said "Hurry up."

Naruto walking into the bathroom said "I want Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei there."

Sarutobi nodding called for the two and informed them to dress formally, and told Kakashi that if he were late he was going to be chasing Tora until he died. Naruto coming out of the bathroom 30 minutes later was now dressed in a black tux and was not even wearing his mask. His bandana though was still on. Naruto walking into the room and spotting Kakashi with a eye smile on his face said "Not a word Kakashi-sensei or I'll inform Iruka just what you're reading in front of impressionable young minds."

Kakashi stopped eye smiling and asked "You wouldn't?"

Naruto smirking said "I would."

He then turning more, was very glad he was wearing his bandana or everyone would see just how red his face was. Kurenai was dressed in an elegant black dress, that hugged her body in all the right places. Naruto gulping turned to Sarutobi who had this damn knowing smirk on his face and asked "Can we go?"

Sarutobi nodding lead the group to the council chambers. Entering Naruto was instantly on guard as something wasn't right. He scanning the room looked at the 5 people in the room. He looking over the Kazekage could see that the man was rather cold. His eyes moving to what he assumed was a sand jonin blinked as the man had a strong wind affinity. His eyes moving to the only female of the group had to admit she was rather pretty, even with the impassive look on her face. He moving to the next person had to stop himself from laughing as this boy looked like he'd rather be meeting a male stripper or was just confused about make-up. When his eyes landed on the last person, he instantly understood what was going on. The boy in front of him was a jinchuriki and from what Kyuubi was telling him the insane Ichibi resided in him. Naruto locking eyes with the boy walked forward. He being an inch from the boy watched as the boy's sand rose around him in a menacing way. Naruto unleashing his Iron sand watched as it rose to meet the boy's sand. The boy looking him in the eyes said "Mother screams for your blood."

Naruto snorting gave the boy the middle finger and said "You or your mother step out of line in the lions den, and I'll not only put you down hard, but I'll rip your mother from you and let her face her big sister."

The boy's eyes widened and said "Mother is screaming at me to stay away from you."

Naruto was about to say something when Sarutobi said "Naruto enough."

Naruto nodding walked back beside Sarutobi but everyone could feel the glare Naruto was giving the boy. Kakashi was wondering what all of that was about as Naruto was the friendly one of his team. Kurenai was also curious as her secret boyfriend wasn't normally so hostile. Sarutobi coughing then went into business mode and before Naruto even knew it he and Temari were officially engaged. He getting back to the office looked Sarutobi dead in the eyes and said "Old man that kid. Gaara, holds the one tails."

Everyone gained wide eyes hearing this. Kakashi quickly asked "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodding said "As sure as possible Kakashi-sensei."

Sarutobi hearing this sat down in his chair and said "If what you say is true then trouble is brewing on the horizon."

Kurenai then asked "Naruto you told him that you'd rip his mother out of him and let her face her big sister. What did you mean?"

Naruto blinking chuckled nervously and said "Well what I meant was that I'd rip the one tails out of the boy and let it face the Kyuubi."

Kakashi hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Naruto now laughing very nervously said "Well yeah. Kyuubi is female, and I can talk to her and she's been helping me along with Oathkeeper-chan and Leo."

Sarutobi hearing this asked "Naruto who are these people you speak of?"

Naruto now laughing and sweating said "Well would you look at the time. I'm late for sword practice with Ten-Ten. Bye."

He then tried to get out of there but was stopped by Kurenai saying "Naruto-kun stop."

He stopping turned around. He spotting the sickly sweet smile on her face gulped. She pointing to the chair said "Sit."

He doing so was now sweating buckets. She then crossing her arms under her breast said "Start explaining."

He licking his lips asked "Do I have to?"

Kurenai nodding said "Yes or else."

He hearing this gave a mental middle finger to Leo who was laughing his furry ass off. He taking a deep breath said "Well it's like this…and all of the tailed beast are female except for the 8 tails."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Sarutobi licking his lips asked "Was that all?"

Naruto nodding said "Yes but old man remember earlier I said we were going to talk. Now is that time and Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei what you're about to hear will shock and awe you."

He then spilled the beans about Sasuke's secret and asked that said person be brought to the office. She was and Naruto then told everyone of his plan. When he was finished, he was being hugged to death by a very happy teary eyed Sasuke. Normally he'd be trying to get out of it, but the girl was happy. Kakashi eye smiling said "Brilliant Naruto."

Sarutobi laughing said "You just like giving the civilian council hell."

Kurenai was smiling brightly at him and said "Such a kind and honest boy."

She then turning to Sasuke said "I'm willing to share him if you are."

This made Naruto nearly have an heart attack, Sasuke blush and nod eagerly, Sarutobi to start chuckling evilly and Kakashi to start crying tears of joy. He wrapping Naruto in a one armed hug said "I'm so proud of my student. I will soon introduce you to!?"

Naruto and Kurenai both said "If you finish that sentence you're going to be in a world of pain."

Kakashi feeling a double dose of killing intent quickly shut the hell up and said "Well then Sasuke, Naruto I'm entering you three into the chunin exams in a day. Here are the papers."

He then vanished in a poof of smoke. Naruto with an twitching eyebrow walked over to the window opened it, took a deep breath and then screamed "DAMN YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI. YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHAT GIVING UP THESE PAPERS A DAY BEFORE WE TAKE THE FUCKING CHUNIN EXAMS. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL BURN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE DAMN BOOKS YOU LOVE TO ASHES AND ROAST HOT DOGS OVER THE FLAMES!"

Everyone blinked and then Sarutobi sweat dropped and thought " _Without a doubt he's Kushina's son alright. Only she would do something like that, and where the hell did he learn such language from_ "

Kurenai and Sasuke simply giggled as Naruto had finally did something that wasn't a part of his cool calm persona. Everyone else in the village simply sweat dropped. Sakura getting said papers from a Kakashi clone completely agreed with Naruto and planned on helping Naruto do so. Kakashi sitting in his home reading his books shivered and suddenly got the bad feeling that two out of his three students were planning on burning his precious books.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day Naruto was once again in his battle gear, this time actually having a somewhat badass iron skull mask over the bottom of his face. This was to increase his already intimidating look. His hair had be reshaped to look like a lions mane. Oathkeeper was once again sitting on his waist, with the chain keeping her up. His gloves had been evolved by a tailor and Ten-Ten to actually look a lions hand. Naruto had incorporated his insulating design, and branded it with a few poison soaked curved kunai, basically making it like a real lions hand, as the claws of course were retractable and this was achieved by a trigger inside of the glove. Sasuke was behind him in her true form and wearing a set of armor he had made for her. He had basically designed it to depict the noble hawk, because after leaving the Hokage's office they had went on a date, well more like she had dragged him out on a date and they had talked a lot. Leo and Oathkeeper had both commented on how if Setsuna, that was her name, did the inner animal jutsu she would be either a hawk or a crow. He had went with the hawk theme and crafted this armor for her. She had been ecstatic and had kissed him for her armor. Naruto was still trying to get used to the fact that he was dating two females, one being Setsuna Uchiha. He may have been thinking but his senses were on high alert. He didn't even pay attention to the pathetic attempt at tricking the genin on the second floor. He had simply grabbed Setsuna's hand and lead her upstairs. Sakura like the love sick puppy followed. Naruto stopped outside of a door spotting Kakashi. He gaining an evil smirk on his face lifted up the hand not being occupied by Setsuna's hand and said "Katsu!"

Kakashi gained wide eyes when his book burst into flames. Kakashi dropping to his knees started to weep at his burning book. Naruto cackling with evil glee said "Yes, burn you stupid book." He then leaning forward applied a genjutsu on himself and said "One down Kakashi-sensei, 30 left to go."

He then dropping the genjutsu and applying another one, walked into the room with Setsuna who giggled at Naruto's petty revenge. Sakura sticking her tongue out at Kakashi followed Sasuke and the gay baka into the room. Naruto walking past people because of the genjutsu took a seat in the middle of the classroom ignoring all of the loud people around him. He feeling Setsuna sit beside him turned to her and said "Remember the plan."

She nodding said "Keep our skills hidden until the second exam, even then only show our skills if absolutely necessary."

Naruto smiling said "There's my girl."

Setsuna blushed hearing this but leaned on him. Naruto spotting Sakura trying to look for the two of them wondered if he should let her know where they were. He then blinked when Ino walked right over to where he was sitting. She walking into the genjutsu looked Setsuna dead in the eyes and said "Kurenai-sensei said I'm in."

Setsuna waiving her hand said "Welcome to Naruto-kun's harem. I'm sure she laid down the rules for you, so take a seat and cuddle with Naruto-kun."

Ino smiling did so leaving Naruto confused as hell. He was about to ask when Leo literally hissed " **Don't you fucking dare ruin this nearly perfect moment by asking a stupid question.** "

Naruto sighing did as Leo said and found himself basking in the company of the two. Sadly his genjutsu was finally broken by Hinata who glared in their direction and said loudly "You hussies get off of Naruto-kun right now."

He rolled his eyes hearing this and was about to say something when the proctor one Morino Ibiki arrived. Naruto spotting Ibiki blanched and said "This exam just got scary."

Setsuna hearing this looked at Ibiki and asked "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto said "That man, our proctor is Ibiki Morino, the head of the Torture and Interrogation division of the village. His nickname in the bingo book is the Mind Fucker. I know not really original but from what I've heard it fits him perfectly."

Ibiki smiling at Naruto said "Someone has done their homework. Just because of that, kid I'll let you and those two stay in your seats." He then gaining a serious face said "As for the rest of you, the others will lead you to your seats."

Once everyone was seated Ibiki explained the rules and Naruto instantly figured out what was really going on. Ibiki wanted them to cheat without getting caught, as being caught in the real like would equal death. Naruto had never been so glad to have his clay then now. He pushing some clay into the mouths in his palm, created two small millipede and had them find someone with the answers to the exam. He smirking picked up his pencil and wrote down the answers his darling little friends were gathering from the hidden chunin. In no time he was finished with the exam, and could tell that Setsuna and Ino had finished theirs too. He reaching into his pocket pulled out a scroll and unsealed it's contents. Everyone blinked spotting him holding cards. Naruto setting the cards down, nipped his finger and summoned Leo in his cub form. Leo smirking asked " **Poker?** "

Naruto nodding said "Yeah. The stakes this time are handicaps for the second exam."

Leo smirking said " **If I win you have to do them blind.** "

Naruto turning to Ino and Setsuna asked "You girls want in?"

Both of them nodded. Ino said "If I win you have to do it without your mask and shirtless."

Setsuna snorting said "If I win you have to do it using only your earth grudge fear and explosion release."

Naruto looking at the confused Ibiki asked "How about you?"

Ibiki shrugging walked over and said "If I win you have to use only your sword."

Naruto nodding dealt out the cards and said "If I win, Ino you have to use only the jutsu I create for you, Setsuna no Sharingan, Leo you have to do them with me, and Ibiki you have to teach me how to interrogate someone."

Everyone said done. The poker game then started and the entire room sweat dropped. Temari was looking at Naruto and thinking " _He's really giving himself handicaps for the second exam. Is he an idiot?_ "

Sakura shaking her head was thinking " _Sasuke-kun is about to win this stupid game of poker and then he'll finally shine like he's supposed to, and then he'll tell the gay baka to leave him alone and finally be with me._ "( **TTJOD "Ah the delusions of a fan-girl!** " **PPD "Why do fools fall in love? Better yet how is Sakura the delusional demented fan-girl still alive?** ")

Oathkeeper inside of Naruto sitting beside Kyuubi asked " _What is up with these girls and wanting to see Naruto-kun shirtless?_ "

Kyuubi snorting said " **He's a grade A hunk Oathkeeper. Those girls want to see him shirtless because to them he's hot.** "

Leo looking at his cards smirked and said " **Get ready to loose Naruto**."

Naruto knowing that he had the best cards said "All in." Everyone hearing this started to think. Ibiki placing his cards down and said "I fold." Setsuna sighing said "Fold." Ino groaning said "Fold." Naruto looking Leo dead in the eyes asked "The question is do you feel lucky? Well do ya punk?" Leo snorting laid his cards on the table and said " **2 pair**."

Naruto smirking said "Full house."

Leo hearing this cursed and said " **I fucking hate your luck**."

Naruto cackling said "Don't hate the player hate the game." He then turning to Ibiki asked "Isn't the hour about up?"

Ibiki blinking said "It just ended."

He standing up then went into a speech about the duties of a chunin and when he was about to say something Anko burst into the room and said "Don't get to excited brats. The next exam will cut your numbers in half."

Naruto face palming said "It would be her."

Anko blinked hearing him say this. She looking at him smiled brightly and said "Foxy-kun."

She then walking over to him and leaning on his desk giving him and Leo a clear view of her breast asked "I haven't seen you in a while Foxy-kun. Where have you been?"

Naruto ignoring her blatant flirting with him said "Training."

She pouting leaned forward even more and said "Don't be that way Foxy-kun. I'm not a bad girl, Anko-chan can play nice."

Naruto rolling his eyes and keeping Leo from pouncing on Anko in perverted glee said "The last time you said that, you fucking bit me."

Anko giggling said "No I didn't."

Naruto said "Yes you did, I still got the bite marks."

Anko smiling said "See Anko-chan gave you a nice present."

Naruto now having to use his threads to keep Leo back asked "Can we start the second exam already?"

Anko pouting said "Fine, but this isn't over Foxy-kun."

She then looking around the room said "Meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow morning, and come prepared for battle."

She then vanished in a flurry of leaves. Naruto letting go of Leo watched him bowl over Ibiki while saying " **Wait for me sexy. Leo wants you to bite him.** "

Naruto shaking his head asked "Am I too young to say I'm getting too old for this shit?"

The next morning Naruto was standing beside Leo who was in his full lion form, both of them looking bored as shit. No one else had arrived yet, and this place was kinda boring right now. Naruto was about to take off his gloves when Setsuna arrived looking ready for battle. She spotting him walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Smiling she leaned on him and said "I had a good dream last night. We were happily married with a house full of children."

She smiling even brighter said "We even had one on the way."

Naruto hearing this wanted to ask how that was good dream when Leo asked " **How many kids did you have?** "

She giggling said "5."

Naruto and Leo both gained wide eyes hearing this. Leo looking at Naruto telepathically said " _ **The hell is wrong with this girl. Five kids and one on the way. That's a house full of horrors.**_ "

Naruto telepathically said " _The hell if I know. Five kids is a living nightmare that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy._ "

Setsuna smiling said "My boobs were huge, after having five kids they were like balloons."

Leo hearing this blinked and said " _ **On second thought. Five kids doesn't sound that bad.**_ "

Naruto deadpanning at the lion said " _You're only thinking that because she said her boobs were huge **.**_ "

Leo licking his lips said " _ **Leo likes big bouncy boobs.**_ "

Naruto hearing this felt his eyebrow start to twitch. Setsuna then said "I think my ass was huge too. I think you could bounce coins off of it."

Leo hearing this started to actually giggle like Jiraiya. Naruto sweat dropping thought " _How in the hell did I get a pervert for my inner animal?_ "

Oathkeeper snorting said " _It's because you were too pure, so Kami-sama gave you a perverted inner animal._ "

Naruto hearing this looked up at the sky and asked "Really Kami?"

Setsuna blinking asked "Why you'd ask that?"

Naruto shaking his head said "Don't worry about it Setsuna-chan I was just talking to myself."

Setsuna blinking shrugged and said "Our first child was a girl and was named after my mom. She was so sweet and adorable. She even had your blonde hair."

Naruto hearing this actually pictured a little girl with blonde haired named Mikoto. He was about to smile when Setsuna said "Our second child was a boy and was named after Kakashi-sensei. He kinda acted like how I did in my Sasuke mask."

Naruto hearing this instantly pictured him having a son that was a stuck up prick. He wanted to groan. Just then the rest of the genin arrived along with Anko. Anko smirking at them then explained the rules and winked at Naruto a few times. Naruto rolling his eyes ignored her flirting with him.


	10. Chapter 10: Snake vs Lion

**Hello this is Phantom Plasma Dragon here with the 10th chapter of Secrets of the Heart. This chapter is Naruto and Leo vs. Orochimaru! In this chapter we witness the full Bankai of Oathkeeper and witness Naruto's hidden doujutsu. I killed off Orochimaru because Kabuto will be taking his place much earlier and he is the one who kills Sarutobi Hiruzen instead of Pedomaru. Anyway my plan is for Naruto to eventually have four swords that he'll be able to use at one time. One of these swords is the Kusanagi and another is going to be the Nuibari. Also this is the tenth chapter of my story so please notify enjoy the bonus scene at the bottom! It's a little Naruto and Setsuna fluff!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10; Snake Vs Lion and Troubles!**

Naruto and team seven now moving through the forest of death had already secured the other scroll they needed. Leo and Naruto had both detected a team following them and had quickly dispatched of the team gaining the scroll. So now they were heading towards the tower in the middle of the forest but Naruto had the strangest feeling that things were about to get real. He was right when he sensed a huge blast of wind chakra heading towards them. He and Leo both snorting turned to the wind chakra and said " **Howling Wind Style; Kamikaze Assault jutsu!** "

Two huge balls of howling wind shot from the two and swallowed the wind coming towards them. Naruto and Leo using their noses both started to growl getting the heavy scent of snakes and blood. A grass kunoichi then appeared and with a sick smirk on her face said "My what power Naruto-kun."

Naruto growling and baring his fangs asked "What the hell are you doing here Orochimaru?"

All eyes except Leo's widened hearing this. Orochimaru chuckling shed his disguise asked "How did you know it was me Naruto-kun?"

Leo snorting said " **Only three mortals smell like snakes. There's no doubt that you're not Anko-chan, and Yamata-sama wouldn't bother with such trifle matters such as this exam. So logic states it could only be you Orochimaru**."

Orochimaru hearing this nodded and said "Logical deduction Naruto-kun. Now just let me give Sasuke-kun my present and I'll be on my way."

Naruto snorting said "You're not going anywhere near my girl you sick snake fucker."

Orochimaru scowling asked "Are you challenging me genin?"

Naruto and Leo both smirking said "It's go time snake shit."

Naruto then unleashed his chakra and Leo let loose a forest shaking roar. This made Leo triple in size and Naruto became cloaked in pitch black chakra. Orochimaru spotting this chuckled and then unleashed his chakra as he said "How foolish of you to challenge me Naruto-kun. Prove yourself worthy and I'll give you my gift instead."

Naruto unsheathing Oathkeeper said " _ **Bathe in all of the darkness, kill not the beast in the dark. The tidal wave washes over the wicked and sets free the innocent. Cry out for me my beautiful queens. Become the Ultimate Key. Walk with me into the light Oathkeeper & Oblivion!**_"

Naruto's chakra once again exploded up, creating a gigantic shell of chakra that alerted the entire village hidden in the leaves and everyone in the forest to his battle. Leo standing beside said shell of chakra roared once more, increasing in size once more, until he was easily as tall as the trees. The shell of chakra then broke down and all of the people who had come to see the source of said power gasped. Floating in the air was a hugely changed Naruto. His blonde hair was very long and reached the middle of his back. It had changed from blonde to black and white with each color dominating a side. He wore no shirt, as his entire upper body was visible showing off his 8 pack abs. Hanging behind him were two snow white wings, looked to be have given to him by Kami herself. His right arm was wrapped in black bandages with ancient runes running up the side. On said hand the kanji for Oath could be seen. In this hand the Bankai of Oathkeeper could be seen, but her blade was purple instead of white. The other arm had a thick white chain wrapped around it revealing no flesh at all. The hand had the kanji for Oblivion in bold black brush strokes. In this hand was a green version of Oblivion. His lower body was once again in hakama pants, except this time they were tattered giving him the appearance of a battle hardened warrior. His feet was bare and that seemed to not bother him. His face was bare for all to see and it was flawless, as not even his trademark whisker marks could be seen. His eyes had been closed, but then he slowly opened them and Orochimaru rightfully shit himself. Naruto's eyes were now a dark gray with three rings surrounding his round pupil. Orochimaru actually taking a step back in fear said "The Rinnegan!"

Leo laughing said " **No you fool that is the true eyes of a god. You are staring at the motherfucking Kamigan, the father or mother of the Rinnegan!** "

Orochimaru hearing this got really scared as he had faced the Rinnegan before and the eyes in front of him were supposed to be the perfected version of the Rinnegan. Orochimaru then finally noticed something, he couldn't see any chakra on Naruto. He narrowing his eyes wondered if his was a genjutsu so he tried to dispel it. Leo spotting this laughed and said " **Foolish little snake, this isn't a genjutsu. The Kamigan grants the user access to the chakra strings of nature itself. This gives the kid absolute control over his chakra**."

Orochimaru hearing this shit his pants again along with many of the people watching. Naruto slowly lifting his right hand said " _ **Prepare yourself Orochimaru because here I come.**_ "

He then blasted towards Orochimaru who jumped into the air and shit himself again as the tree he had been standing on was slicked into ribbons. He then had to move to the left as Leo slammed one of his giant paws down where he was. He summoning his sword was barely able to block a heavy swing from Oblivion that still sent a tremor down his body. He was then kicked through several trees by Naruto's foot and switched himself with a log, when another of Leo's paws slammed down where he would have landed. He rolling up his sleeve knew he needed help to survive or even get away from this battle alive. He swiping a hand over the tattoo of a snake summoned Manda the boss of the snake summons. Orochimaru had no time to even warn the snake when he was literally pulled towards Naruto who to his shock had what looked like a small compact version of the 4th's rasengan in his hand. Naruto slamming the attack into Orochimaru's stomach said " _ **Spiraling Dark Matter!**_ "

Orochimaru was then sent spiraling backwards as his body was literally trying to turn into a black hole. He screaming tried to shed his skin, but gained wide eyes when he seemed to be locked in his current form. He hearing something hit the ground not far from him gained wide eyes spotting Manda laying on the ground missing a large chunk of his body. Orochimaru screaming was finally able to shed his skin. He snarling at Naruto was floating there with that blank look on his face said "You're dead brat."

He then as if loosing his mind charged directly towards Naruto with rage shining clearly in his eyes. Naruto lifting his right arm up pointed Oathkeeper at Orochimaru and said " _ **Dark Follower Jutsu!**_ "

Orochimaru gained wide eyes when a huge creature made of darkness appeared from the tip of Oathkeeper and swung it's giant fist down on him. He switching places with a log, fired a fire jutsu at Naruto, who to his anger deflected the fire jutsu with one of his wings. Orochimaru then had to dodge to the left as one of Leo's massive paws came down where he had been standing. Orochimaru then screamed out in pure agony as his arm was literally sliced off by Naruto. He shedding his skin gained wide eyes spotting the damage still there. He looking up at Naruto asked "How?"

Naruto staring at him with his cold eyes said " _ **The blade of Oblivion cuts through all and leaves irreversible damage on the victim.**_ "

Orochimaru hearing this gained wide eyes and for the first time in a very long time felt fear. He was then forced to jump back as a huge blade of wind nearly sliced him in half. He was then once again pulled towards Naruto who had what looked like a shining version the rasengan in his hand. Naruto slamming the attack into Orochimaru's stomach said " _ **Spiraling Star Explosion!**_ "

Orochimaru was blasted through several trees from this attack, and gained wide eyes as he couldn't feel his chakra anymore. He struggling to his feet screamed when both of his knees were slashed by the blade of Oblivion. Naruto and Leo then appeared in front of him with cold eyes. Orochimaru snarling said "I have one last trick up my sleeves."

He then opened his mouth to reveal the Kusanagi, which he sent flying towards Naruto. Naruto raising Oathkeeper in a lazy manner, not only blocked the strike from the Kusanagi, but parried it and slashed Orochimaru once again with Oblivion. This time the slash was across the chest and Orochimaru's blood was now starting to stain the forest floor. Naruto floating both of his swords up into the air moved towards the wide eyed Orochimaru. Leo looking at Naruto wondered what he was about to do. Naruto now standing directly in front of Orochimaru placed his hands in the snake handsign. Naruto then said " _ **Orochimaru for you sins against nature, your crimes against life and death, and your inhuman experiments on children I hereby sentence you to death. May Kami-sama have mercy on your soul**_."

He then unleashing a huge amount of chakra said " _ **Earth Grudge Fear; Pharaoh's Treatment Jutsu!**_ "

Orochimaru gained wide eyes when from Naruto's body billions of tiny black threads appeared and started to slam into him. He then started to scream loudly as his internal organs were slowly and painfully removed from his body. Leo watching this was in pure shock as the jutsu Naruto was using, was a sure kill and nothing would be able to survive being hit with this. He actually shivering started to feel a little pity for Naruto's future enemies, especially if Naruto continued to make jutsu like the one he was using on Orochimaru. When the attack finally ended, Orochimaru's body was nothing but an empty husk. Naruto then closing his eyes sorted through the information he just gained from the now very much dead snake sannin. He slowly opening his eyes dropped his Bankai, and almost all of the changes vanished, with the exception being his eyes. They staid the same, meaning that he had actually unlocked the Kamigan. Naruto turning to Leo asked "So how mad do you think Kurenai and Setsuna are going to be when I tell them that I went toe to toe with a sannin?"

Leo chuckling said " **I hope you enjoy the doghouse, because you're gonna be in it for a while."**

A little later and Naruto was walking beside a pissed off Setsuna and a still very much delusional Sakura. Setsuna wasn't pissed off because he battled with a Sannin, she was pissed off because apparently she had wanted to test out a new jutsu and maybe show off her new armor for him. Sakura hadn't believed a word that came out his or Leo's mouth, even when he showed the pink haired girl the Kusanagi as proof. So right now the four of them were actually sitting in the room given to them after they entered the tower. Naruto was waiting for someone to come get him so he could tell the old man, Kakashi and Kurenai about his fight with the snake. Leo was in his cub form, laying beside Naruto, glaring at Sakura, who he still refused to acknowledge as a female. Sakura was pestering the shit out of Setsuna, trying to get what she thought was still a male to go out on a date with her. Setsuna was seconds away from testing out her new jutsu on the annoying pink haired girl and bribing Naruto and Leo not to tell anyone.

Suddenly the door to the room opened to reveal an anbu who said "Uzumaki-san follow me to the Hokage's office."

Naruto nodding got off the floor and walked towards the door and said "Normally I'd say come on Leo but I think you should stay and stop Setsuna-chan from killing Sakura."

He then followed the anbu out of the room. Once sure he was gone Sakura said "Okay the gay baka is gone now, you can stop pretending to like him and make out with me Sasuke-kun."

Setsuna with a twitching eyebrow said "My name is Setsuna not Sasuke, I don't like you and I would rather make out with Akamaru than you."

Sakura still the ever delusional fan-girl said "Sasuke-kun stop playing around and have your way with me already."

Setsuna now with both of her eyebrows twitching was slowly starting to reach for a kunai to kill Sakura with, when Leo having enough of Sakura, knocked the pink haired girl the fuck out with a little dose of killing intent. Setsuna once the girl was unconscious sighed in relief and said "Thank kami. I thought that stupid pink haired bitch would never shut up."

Leo having to piss, lifted up his leg and to the amusement of Setsuna pissed directly on the unconscious Sakura, not caring the slightest that he was pissing on a living being.

Naruto now standing in front of Sarutobi, Kakashi and Kurenai turned to Kurenai and said "Promise me you won't get mad Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai narrowing her eyes asked "Why would I get mad?"

Naruto laughing nervously said "Just promise me."

Kurenai still with her eyes narrowed said "I promise I won't get mad."

He hearing this nodded and said "Okay well I kinda went toe to toe with Orochimaru of the Sannin in the forest of death."

He instantly noticed how the room got several degrees colder. He knew this was most likely Kurenai's doing, but he dared not turn to check. Sarutobi with the most serious expression on his face said "Tell us everything from the start."

Naruto nodding closed his eyes and started to explain what had happened in the forest of death, even showing the three seasoned ninja his new eyes and the Kusanagi. He with a serious expression of his own said "Old man Orochimaru was planning on invading and attacking Konoha during the finals of the chunin exams, with his village Oto and Suna. His plan was to use that kid who holds the one tails as the major driving force in the attack. Apparently the seal on the kid is unstable and allows the one tails to take over whenever the boy tries to get any sleep. Also that old cripple Danzo Shimura helped Orochimaru with his heinous experiments and has implanted several Uchiha Sharingan into his arm and the bandaged eye."

All eyes were wide hearing this and Kakashi asked "How exactly do you know this?"

Naruto shivering said "The jutsu I used to kill Orochimaru actually removed all of his internal organs along with drained the fluids from his body. I have all of the info he knew stored in my brain."

He then looking Sarutobi dead in the eyes asked "By the way when were you going to tell me that my godfather is the super pervert Jiraiya, or that my father was the Yondaime Hokage, or that apparently my mother and her clan abandoned me in the village?"

Sarutobi's eyes hearing these questions groaned and said "I was going to tell you all of this after the 2nd exam."

Naruto hearing this nodded and then asked "What are we going to do about the invasion and how are we going to deal with Danzo?"

Sarutobi said "Now that we know about the invasion we can take precautionary measures to stop it or make sure it isn't too bad. Danzo is a matter that will have to wait for another time."

Naruto blinking said "If you say so old man you are the Hokage."

Naruto then blinked feeling someone patting his head. He turning blinked again spotting the proud Kakashi patting him on the head. Kakashi smiling proudly said "Good job Naruto, taking out one the biggest threats to the village and protecting your team at the same time. Keep doing the things you're doing and you'll be Hokage in no time."

Naruto hearing this couldn't help but smile and say "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

He then lifting up his right hand still smiling said "By the way Katsu!"

The book in Kakashi's back pocket then exploded making Kakashi jump into the air and try to put out his ass. Naruto still smiling said "Two down, 29 to go."

Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh hearing this as it seems as Naruto was actually following through with his plan to burn all of Kakashi's books. Naruto then turning to Kurenai could see that she was thinking. He was wondering what she was thinking about until she smiled and said "Kakashi is right. You took down one of Konoha's biggest threats and helped discover a plot to attack the village."

She then grabbing his head slammed her lips to his, giving him a soul searing kiss. This kiss lasted about 12 minutes when she ended it. Naruto literally swooning where he was standing said "Sweet mother of all things ramen."

Kurenai couldn't help but laugh hearing him say this, while Sarutobi was beaming with pride as his favorite grandson was truly the man. Kakashi was still trying to put his pants out, so he hadn't even witnessed Kurenai kissing Naruto.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:** _ **First Date!**_

Naruto was wondering how he got himself into this mess. Oh wait now he remembers he had rescued the woman currently dragging him on a date from the prison the civilian council and elders had forced her in. He blinked when Setsuna asked "Do you want to catch a movie, go grab lunch or how about shopping."

Naruto quickly said "Lunch sounds nice!"

Setsuna beaming dragged him into the nearest dining establishment. Naruto looking around could tell that this place seemed rather classy, that is until his eyes landed on the Karaoke machine. Naruto quickly turned so white he was making snow look pink. Setsuna grabbing the two of then a table grabbed a menu and asked "Do you think this place has tomato soup?"

Naruto in his seat across from her was praying to Kami that Setsuna didn't want him to sing. He looking at the menu said "They have tomato soup Setsuna-chan!"

She spotting said item smiled and said "Good eyes Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiling at the compliment turned to the waitress and said "I'll take the Chicken Marsala and a side order of French onion soup."

The waitress nodding turned to Setsuna and asked "For you my lady?"

Setsuna setting the menu down said "I'll take the chicken and cheese quesadilla with a large order of tomato soup on the side."

The waitress nodding said "I'll give the chef your orders until then please entertain the others eating with a song of your choice!"

Naruto hearing this started to curse under his breath as he had been hoping on escaping this place without having to sing. Setsuna finally noticing the Karaoke machine smiled and said "Thank you for pointing that out for me. Come on Naruto-kun!"

She then dragged Naruto up to the stage and started to scroll through the many songs the machine had. She finding one that she liked pressed play and said "Get ready Naruto-kun. I'm about to make you stutter."

A song that made Naruto sweat drop then started to play and a Naruto was subjected to Setsuna singing Bootyliscious by Destiny's Child.

When Setsuna finished singing all of the males in the restaurant where howling and letting out wolf whistles. Setsuna with a smirk on her face said "Your turn Naruto-kun!"

He still with a sweat drop on the back of his head scrolled through songs until he came across one he liked. He pressing play took the microphone from Setsuna and stepped to the front of the stage. The song then started to play just as the rest of the rookies and their sensei walked in

" _ **Stay for tonight**_

 _ **If you want to**_

 _ **I can show you**_

 _ **What my dreams are made of,**_

 _ **As I'm dreaming of your face**_

 _ **I've been away for a long time**_

 _ **Such a long time**_

 _ **And I miss you there**_

 _ **I can't imagine being anywhere else**_

 _ **I can't imagine being anywhere else but**_ _ **here**_!"

Setsuna and the others all had wide eyes hearing him masterfully sing the intro to a rather popular song.

" _ **How the hell did you ever pick me?**_

 _ **Honestly, I could sing you a song**_

 _ **But I don't think words can express your beauty**_

 _ **It's singing to me**_

 _ **How the hell did we end up like this?**_

 _ **You bring out the beast in me**_

 _ **I fell in love from the moment we kissed**_

 _ **Since then we've been**_ _ **history!"**_

Ino, Setsuna, Kurenai, Hinata, and Ten-Ten were swooning on their feet by now

" _ **They say that love is forever**_

 _ **Your forever is all that I need**_

 _ **Please stay as long as you need**_

 _ **Can't promise that things won't be broken**_

 _ **But I swear that I will never leave**_

 _ **Please stay forever with**_ _ **me**_."

The entire restaurant was now paying close attention to Naruto as he sang.

" _ **It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are**_

 _ **What my dreams are made of**_

 _ **Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep**_

 _ **I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night**_

 _ **As I dream of you**_

 _ **I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love**_

 _ **It could mean everything, everything to me**_

 _ **I can't imagine being anywhere**_ _ **else**_!"

People outside of the eating establishment were now starting to look in to see who was singing the favorite romantic song of the village.

" _ **They say that love is forever**_

 _ **Your forever is all that I need**_

 _ **Please stay as long as you need**_

 _ **Can't promise that things won't be broken**_

 _ **But I swear that I will never leave**_

 _ **Please stay forever with**_ _ **me**_."

By now everyone was either on their feet waiving their hands or swooning.

" _ **The way that we are**_

 _ **Is the reason I stay**_

 _ **As long as you're here with me**_

 _ **I know I'll be**_ _ **OK!**_ "

Kurenai and Setsuna were squealing like Fan-girls when Naruto hit the bridge with perfection.

" _ **They say that love is forever**_

 _ **Your forever is all that I need**_

 _ **Please stay as long as you need**_

 _ **Can't promise that things won't be broken**_

 _ **But I swear that I will never leave**_

 _ **Please stay forever with me**_

 _ **(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)**_

 _ **They say that love is forever**_

 _ **Your forever is all that I need**_

 _ **(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)**_

 _ **Please stay as long as you need**_

 _ **(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)**_

 _ **Can't promise that things won't be broken**_

 _ **But I swear that I will never leave**_

 _ **(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)**_

 _ **Please stay forever with**_ _ **me!**_ "

When he hit the last note a light seemed to shine down on him making his little performance that much more captivating. Naruto ending the song sweat dropped spotting all of the people swooning from his singing. He then feeling his danger senses go wild substituted with Kiba just in time to stop himself be swarmed by a huge group of girls. Naruto grabbing his food said "Thanks for the first date Setsuna it was awesome. Gotta go now bye!"

He then got the hell out of dodge as a literal tidal wave of fan-girls followed after him.

* * *

 **Review or Naruto will use his new jutsu on you!**


End file.
